The Amazing Race: Mario Edition
by Soliddude1175
Summary: Get ready for 11 teams of 2 from the world of Mario to begin racing around the world. In this funny adventurous story, you'll be begging for the next chapter to come out. The race is on and the winner could be anyone, you just have to read and find out.
1. Meet the teams

_Well, this is the start of another fic. I think this is probably going to be one of the best so far. I got plenty of plans for this (well, not really), and I plan on making this awesome. And just to let you know, this is going to run like my other fics. No Paper Mario characters until a few seasons have past (and if they are popular as well). Well, no more delay, let's get this started._

**MARIO: AMAZING RACE EDITION**

Chapter 1: Meet the teams

* * *

_ The sky was clear blue. A lakitu could be seen holding a camera in one hand._

_"And were on in three, two, one..."_

_The lakitu turned on the camera and started zooming around a pink and white castle. A moat could be seen underneath a stone bridge, which led to some wooden doors, leading to the inside of the castle. Above that was a glass window which showed a picture of a princess with blond hair and a pink dress. In front of that was a yellow star sprite wearing brown shoes slowly floating down to the center of the bridge. She soon stopped and faced the camera. _

"HELLO YELLO. Names Starlow, and I'm going to be hosting this reality show otherwise known as the Amazing Race. And this is Peach's castle.

_The camera zooms out to show the castle once again._

"This castle is home to the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. This is also the starting line where 11 teams of 2 will begin a race around the world for".

She paused, then continued. "**ONE MILLION COINS**".

"Well now, lets meet the teams, shall we"?

_The camera moves away from the castle about 2 blocks away, where 11 toad buggies can be seen making their way in the same direction. The camera zooms in on the one in front, revealing the first team._

* * *

**Mario and Luigi: Brothers**

Starlow's voice could be heard while giving an introduction of the team.

"Mario and Luigi. Brothers who work as plumbers while their not traveling to rescuing the princess".

_The camera shows two people who look similar in some ways. Both had mustaches, overalls, gloves, and brown shoes on. But one was short and was wearing his red trademark hat, while the other was taller and was wearing his green trademark hat. Both had confident smiles, waiting for the buggie to arrive at their destination._

"Me and my bro don't get much of a chance to do this kind of stuff in our lives, seeing how busy we are". The smaller one, Mario said.

"Yeah, but that didn't stop us from coming on this show to win it all". The taller one, Luigi replied.

Don't get too cocky Luigi, you know what happened last time you were like that". Mario responded with a laugh.

* * *

_The camera moved to the second buggie._

**Peach and Daisy: Princesses**

"Peach and Daisy. Princesses from their own respected places. One is from the mushroom kingdom while the other one is from Sarasaland".

_The camera shows two princesses, each with confidence in their eyes. One looks similar to the image on the castle, while the other one was looking less formal and more athletic, with brown hair, a yellow tang-top, orange shorts, and a crown similar to the other's only it had flowers instead of gems._

"It's great to be here. Although I much rather would have enjoyed it more had I been with Mario". The one in pink, Peach said.

"Yeah, and I would have liked it if I didn't get a partner who didn't complain so much". The one in orange, Daisy responded.

"What did you just say!" Peach screamed getting in Daisy's face.

The lakitu, obviously seeing that this wasn't going to end well, moved on to the next buggie very quickly

* * *

**Yoshi and Birdo: Dating**

"Yoshi and Birdo. Dating dinosaurs from Yoshi island".

_The camera showed two dinosaurs, one green and one pink. The former was wearing orange shoes while the latter was wearing a red bowtie over her ears. They both have translators on so that people can understand them._

"Me and Birdo haven't been dating for too long now, but we still work well together". Yoshi said with a proud smile.

Birdo was busy filing her nails. "Yes, it will be interesting to see how well this works".

"What do you mean by that?"

She turned toward him. "I mean that this stuff always results in problems with relationships and will probably cause us to lose the competition. Preferably, it will be your fault".

"**What!" **Yoshi roared at Birdo, who was looking back at her nails.

Seeing that once again, everything felt uncomfortable, the lakitu went to the next buggie at the same pace as the last transition.

* * *

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father-Son**

"Bowser and Bowser Jr.. A father and son from the darklands. Bowser has tried to kidnap Peach countless times".

_The duo could be seen siting side by side. The larger one had a green shell with spikes on. He also had on multiple rings and had red hair. The smaller one also had a shell on his back with spikes on, only it was much smaller. His red hair was in a ponytail and it looked like he could hardly contain his excitement._

"Oh boy, we're going to have so much fun!" Bowser Jr. said excitedly, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Calm down, we haven't even started yet". Bowser said while putting a hand on his son's shoulder making him stop bouncing in place. "But still, we are so going to dominate this competition".

"I know". His son said while bouncing up and down again. "Mama Peach and Mario better watch out cause we're gonna beat them".

"At a boy". Bowser said looking out the window and watched the castle getting closer to them. "Almost time".

* * *

**Wario and Waluigi: Brothers**

"Wario and Waluigi. Brothers who rob people of their money just for the sake of getting money".

Starlow thought to himself _"Why did we invite them"?_

_The camera moved to the next buggie to show the two brothers. One was small and plump, wearing purple and yellow overalls, having a zigzag mustache, and wearing a yellow hat with a W on it. The other one was tall and skinny, wearing purple and black overalls, having pointy ears, and wearing a purple and black hat with a backwards L on it. Both were smiling for whatever reason._

"Yeah, Wario going to win the money".

"Yeah, nothing will stop us".

_There wasn't really anything after that._

* * *

**Toad and Toadette: Dating**

"Toad and Toadette. Dating mushrooms from the mushroom kingdom. One works at the incorporation of Toad business plans, while the other is a teacher at shroom high".

_The next buggie shows two mushroom people, siting hand in hand. One has white and red dots on his head while the other has pink with white spots on her head. The later has pink curls drooping down the side of her ears. The guy is wearing blue overalls while the girl was wearing a pink dress._

"I think that this race is a good chance for me and my beautiful girlfriend to bond a little bit more". Toad said looking at Toadette and winking.

She responded by blushing and saying "Yeah, and when we win, we can donate our winnings to charity". 

Toad stopped moving, then mumbled to himself "Well, there goes that bachelor party I had planned".

"What was that"?

"Nothing sweetie".

* * *

**Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: Uncle-Nephew**

"Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Uncle and Nephew from the Kongo Jungle".

_The next buggie shows two apes sitting next to each other, both eating bananas. Both had brown fur, but the larger one had a tie with his initials DK, while the smaller one was wearing the trademark hat for Nintendo. Due to them eating bananas, the only thing that could be heard from their interview was "Mrfhurfguksjk" So, the lakitu moved on to the next buggie._

* * *

**Goomba and Shy Guy: Work Employees**

"Goomba and Shy Guy. Workers who work under the rule of Bowser".

_The two were sitting down being quiet. The first was small, brown, had no arms, and had fangs from his bottom two teeth. The other was also small, has stubby arms and legs, is red and has a white mask over is face. He is wearing earphones and is enjoying music with his eyes closed. _

"Whatcha listining to?" Goomba asked his partner. He got no response.

"Hello?" He said, waving his hands in front of Shy Guy until he remembered he didn't have any hands.

"This is going to be a long trip. But still excited".

* * *

**Koopa and Dry Bones: Cousins**

"Koopa and Dry Bones. Probably cousins who work for the koopa troop unit also under the order of Bowser".

_The camera showed two turtles exchanging a conversation with one another. The first was a normal yellow turtle with a green shell. The other one...well..._

_The other one first off, had no skin whatsoever. He was mostly grey and white, with cracks where his shell originally was. His bones could easily be seen, and could even be taken off of him. The two turtles had no idea that they were being interviewed._

"I'm just saying, this will be a great chance for the ladies to see the real you". Koopa said slyly to Dry Bones

Dry Bones was not enjoying this conversation. "Why, it's not like anyone will care for me. I'm just a skinless turtle who is being forced to live under the environment we all live under. Nobody's going to care for that".

"Come on, there's got to be somebody out there cheering you on".

Dry Bones looked up. "You know, I think there's somebody out there cheering for me".

"Well who is it". Koopa asked, obviously intrigued.

"No, I shouldn't say".

"Come on, we're pals, I won't tell anybody".

Dry Bones sighed. "Fine, but you can't tell anybody. If you do, I'll never live it down. You swear?"

"I swear".

"Good. Ok, her name is-". He was cut off by a noise behind him. They looked behind them to see the camera. That's when they first noticed that their interview had started already. Dry Bone's socketless eyes went wide.

"Oh no you don't. **OUT!**". He screamed, using one arm to pull off the other one off and held it menacingly at the camera".

The lakitu was out of there in the matter of half a second.

* * *

**Kammy and Kamek: Mother-Son**

"Kammy and Kamek. A mother and son who work as magicians and also work under Bowser".

"_The camera shows the mother and son in magician cloaks. The older one wore purple while the younger one wore blue. Both had hats of the same color while they had brown wands that showed off a faint glow_

"I think that me and my Mom have what it takes to win this whole thing. We have amazing magical powers that can help us do anything we please-".

"Um, you aren't allowed to use your magical powers". The lakitu responded.

"Oh, well, then we'll just win like everyone else" Kammy said, a little bit of frustration could be heard in her voice.

"Yeah, just like Mario, the human who has no special powers unlike us". Kamek responded, also sounding a little ticked off.

They stopped their interview at that point, so the lakitu moved on to the next buggie.

* * *

**King Boo and Boo: Father and Son**

"King Boo and Boo. A possible father and son who work together with other Boo's to defeat their arch nemesis Luigi".

Starlow again thought to himself._ "A father and son of ghost, how is that even possible"._

_When the lakitu looked through the open window of the buggie, there was nobody in sight. He was confused by this until the two popped out and screamed the living daylight out of him._

**"AUGH!"** He screamed as the camera caught the two boos staring out at him with their tongues sticking out. The buggie started moving faster-no, the lakitu was slowing down. The camera made a clanking sound as he hit the ground panting. You could still hear King Boo say. "We sure got him good". And then you could hear a laugh from Boo before the sound disappeared.

The lakitu slowly got off the ground, still panting from the initial shock of being scared. He then said "I don't get paid enough for this job". before floating back to the castle.

* * *

Once making it back, the lakitu could easily tell that Starlow was mad when she floated up to him

"Where were you!" she screamed.

"What do you think!" The lakitu screamed back.

"Whatever, we have a show to do you stupid lakitu". Starlow mumbled

"I have a name you know. It's Dalton". The lakitu, now known as Dalton said.

"Yeah, just start the camera".

Dalton sighed and started the camera again. "And we're rolling". He still sounded annoyed.

"And so, you've met the teams, you've seen their personality, and you've got a good idea on what's going to happen during this show".

"So, how will the first leg go, who will be the first eliminated, and will we ever figure out who Dry Bones special girl is. Find out next time".

_The camera zoomed out showing the castle one last time before changing to a commercial based on a restaurant where they serve dead Goomba products._

* * *

_So, what do you think will happen. Who is your favorite/least favorite team. Who do you think will be eliminated first. Well, I don't know either, but I will soon. So until next time, read, review, give some feedback on whatever else needs improvement. _

_So until next time, Stay Solid, and peace._

_P.S: Stay tuned on my profile for any other stories that I may update._

_Disclaimer: (Probably should have said this at the beginning) I don't own anything of the Amazing Race or Mario. If I did, then my ideas for tonight's premiere of The Amazing Race will appear (which it more than likely won't.)_

* * *

_10/08/13: Well, had to re upload the first two chapters. I made a pretty big mistake. Appearently, Starlow is a girl, not a boy. I've been saying it wrong the whole time. Guess I need to look at the wiki a little bit closer. Also, this is the perfect time to say that school is slowly getting the better of me. I may be a day late on updating the next chapter. Sorry about that. Just getting really tough for me. Don't even want to think about the later grades. Well, got to thank the reviewer who helped me realize this. Stay Solid._


	2. Don't point that thing at me!

_Well, here's the start of the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. And if you guys watched the first episode of the actual Amazing Race, then you know who the teams are. My favorite are Leo and Jamal, and Brandon and Adam. Well, enough of that, enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or the Amazing Race, but I do own Dalton_

* * *

**The Amazing Race: Mario Edition Chapter One: "Don't point that thing at me!"**

"Come on! We don't have all day".

"I'm putting the batteries in the camera".

At this point, is was easy to tell that Starlow and Dalton the lakitu were not getting along again. After signing off, the batteries for the camera needed to be changed. But seeing how neither of the two had any batteries, they needed to "borrow" batteries from Peach's castle. Dalton finished putting the batteries in the camera and pointed it at her. "You ready, because we're on".

_The camera started showing the castle from different points of view all around. The problem was, Starlow wasn't ready. She was in the process of putting breath mints into her mouth when the 11 buggies carrying the teams started parking. Starlow looked up to see the teams coming out and he panicked. She swallowed her breath mints and cleared her throat very quickly._

_This was a big mistake._

_Because of this, Starlow started to choke on her breath mints. When the teams got to the official starting line, they were watching her choke. Unsure of what to do, they started to come over to help. But Dalton, who still was angry at Starlow, said "Don't move or you will be disqualified from the race"._

_So they listened to him and watched Starlow hack, who eventually spat the breath mints right in Goomba's face._

_"Ugh!" He screamed, trying to get them off of him, but seeing that he didn't have hands, it made it all the more harder. It ended with him jumping on his face and rolling around on the ground, thus humiliating himself before the race even started._

Once all that commotion was done, Starlow glared at Dalton, then started her speech.

"Well then". She started, clearing her throat again. She continued. "Well, here we are. The starting line which will get two of you a whole lot richer".

Everybody started cheering for this and Starlow paused so that they could finish their cheer.

"Alright, let's get started. But before you begin there's something I have to tell you".

Everyone paused. "The problem is, the majority of you have been literally everywhere in this area". Starlow looked at Mario the whole time saying this.

"What do you mean by that?" Boo asked for everybody.

"I mean that there isn't anything interesting left for some of you to see, seeing as how you have already seen it. So therefore, as a star sprite, I have discovered something else".

A holographic image mysteriously appeared showing a sphere that looked blue and green with speaks of white all around. In the distance was a very bright ball of light.

"That's the sun". Bowser said, looking up at it, then looking back down. "But what's the other thing?"

"That, is the planet Earth". Starlow answered. "It's the only other place in the world that has human life".

"Human life?" Luigi asked, wondering if this was a chance to interact with other humans.

"Yes, and this is the area where you will be racing at, so that none of you have any idea of what to expect".

Everybody started murmuring to one another until Starlow continued.

"Now, once I give the word, you guys will race across the grassy terrain, over to your bags, where you will find your first clue, which will tell you where to go. Once then, you guys will enter the Star Portal down that way". She stopped to point his feet at the Star Portal, which was shaped as a star and was glowing yellow, resembling it was on. He continued. "Which will take you to the planet Earth. Once then, anything you do, is completely up to you. Just follow the clues and get to the pitstop. But don't be last. Everybody got that?" He was answered with cheers.

"Ok then". Everybody prepared for a mad dash to their bags.

"The world is waiting".

Everybody leaned forward.

"Travel Safe".

Everyone looked straight ahead.

"Prepare to GO!"

Dalton sighed.

Only two teams got the hint right away and took off. It took a few moments for the rest of the teams to realize that was the word and they took off slowly behind the first two.

"Really, you know how cheap that was?" Dalton asked.

"So what, they should have known".

* * *

_The race had started and the teams were on the move. Two teams who got the better end of the stick at the start were at their bags before anybody else. Both were neck and neck as they grabbed their clues._

**Yoshi and Birdo/ King Boo and Boo: Currently tied for 1st**

"Make your way to China by one of two flights". Yoshi began

"AirTran airlines 1006 or jetblue airlines 929". King Boo read.

"Once you arrive, you must locate the Second Artillery Force Training Center". Birdo continued.

"There, you will find your next clue". Boo finished

* * *

_"Teams must first go to the New York airport to get on one of two flights to China. The options are AirTran airlines flight 1006 or JetBlue airlines flight 929. The AirTran flight is faster than the JetBlue flight due to a connection in Hungary. But the teams don't know that yet. Once they arrive, they must take a cab to the Second Artillery Force Training Center. Once there, they will find their next clue"._

* * *

"What happened to the first?" Yoshi asked.

"Never mind that, just move". Birdo called out, already running towards the Star Portal.

"Let's move son". King Boo called out to his son, who was close behind.

Within time, the other 9 teams had grabbed their clues, read them, and took off to the Star Portal.

King Boo and Boo, who got a lead over Yoshi and Birdo, and got to the Star Portal first. They stepped (or in their case, floated) over the center and were instantly warped out. Yoshi and Birdo were next, followed closely by Toad and Toadette, Mario and Luigi, Koopa and Dry Bones, Peach and Daisy, Bowser and Bowser Jr., Kammy and Kamek, Wario and Waluigi, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, and Goomba and Shy Guy in that order. Starlow and Dalton followed closely behind that.

* * *

_The sight of New York was breathtaking. Tall skyscrapers could be seen looming the city, while pedestrians were doing their normal life below. The ocean was rolling in the waves. A boat could be seen coming into port. And Ellis Island held the Statue of Liberty, standing tall and proud. This was the area where two ghost mysteriously appeared from thin air._

**King Boo and Boo: Currently in First Place**

"So this is China?" King Boo said, looking around.

"No dad, this is New York. We have to fly to China".

"Oh, so where do we go".

The two looked around until they saw a sign that said _"New American Immigrants this way"._

Unsure of what else to do, they followed the sign.

The sign led them into an overly packed building, full of probably thousands of people trying to become Americans.

"Oh come on!" King Boo screamed. "We don't have time for this". He this proceeded to scream at everybody, making them run out of line so that the two could get in the front. But this backfired when Yoshi and Birdo ran in and took their spot up front. The boos saw this and took the second spot.

* * *

**Yoshi and Birdo: Dating**

"Name". The person at the desk said without any expression. He didn't even look up from his paperwork to realize that two dragons were right in front of him.

"Yoshi".

"And I'm assuming your from Japan". He asked.

"Uh, no. I'm from Yoshi Island".

"Ha, ha, very funny. Now really, where are you from?"

He looked up to see the green dinosaur staring at him. His first thought, panic.

"**AHHHHHHH!" **He screamed, getting out of there as fast as he could.

"Uh." Was all Birdo could say, until Yoshi pulled her past the registration followed by everybody else.

* * *

By the time everybody got to the airport, it was a mad dash for the line to get tickets. It was also a matter of getting the faster flight.

**AirTran airlines 1006 (Yoshi and Birdo, King Boo and Boo, Koopa and Dry Bones, Toad and Toadette, Mario and Luigi, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong)**

The six teams were waiting in line until they reached the front, where they asked the obvious question.

"Can we have tickets to China?"

The clerk looked up and smiled. "Ok then, which airline would you like to take?"

"Well which one goes faster, AirTran or JetBlue?" Toad asked.

"Well, the AirTran flight leaves at 1:35 pm and will arrive at 7:40 am tomorrow.

"A whole day!" Yoshi screamed. Everyone looked at him awkwardly.

"And the other flight leaves a half-hour earlier than the first, but arrives an hour later due to a connection in Hungary".

"Ok, then we'll take tickets for this flight" King Boo stated.

"Us to". Dry Bones called out.

"Don't forget about us". Diddy Kong called from the back.

"You guys talk?" Luigi asked them.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that buddy?" Donkey Kong asked in a deep and freaky voice.

Luigi responded by peeing his pants and running into a family.

Mario sighed.

"Look, do you think having your brother embarrassing himself on national television is a good thing. No. It looks bad on me as a brother. He's going to have to learn to man up, or their is going to be a problem". Mario said, keeping his arms folded the entire time.

"Ok, I have all your tickets ready".

"Thanks!"

**Yoshi and Birdo: First on AirTran airlines flight 1006**

**King Boo and Boo: Second on AirTran airlines flight 1006**

**Koopa and Dry Bones: Third on AirTran airlines flight 1006**

**Toad and Toadette: Fourth on AirTran airlines flight 1006**

**Mario and Luigi: Fifth on AirTran airlines flight 1006**

**Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: Last on AirTran airlines flight 1006**

* * *

**JetBlue airlines 929 (Peach and Daisy, Bowser and Bowser Jr., Wario and Waluigi, Kammy and Kamek, Goomba and Shy Guy)**

"What do you mean the earlier flight is sold out?!" Peach screamed at her clerk.

"I mean that the flight has no more tickets, and your going to have to go on a different airline". The clerk said, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Fine then, give me tickets now. I, happen to be royalty".

"Well, I don't think I like your attitude".

"Really now?"

Daisy takes a deep breath and exhales it before starting. "Peach is being really bossy. Just because she's a princess doesn't mean she has to be like the way she is. I mean, I'm a princess, but you don't see me being bossy, do you?"

"Fine, here's your stupid tickets".

"Us to please". Bowser Jr. asked (surprisingly polite).

"Here you go, little boy". The clerk said with a different type of personality while saying that, actually sounding cheerful (probably because of respect).

**Peach and Daisy: First on JetBlue airlines flight 929**

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Second on JetBlue airlines flight 929**

**Wario and Waluigi: Third on JetBlue airlines flight 929**

**Kammy and Kamek: Fourth on JetBlue airlines flight 929**

**Goomba and Shy Guy: Last on JetBlue airlines flight 929**

After this was done, the teams all went to get a coffee or wait for the plane departure. Well, all except one.

* * *

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father-Son**

"Now let's see". Bowser said to himself as he started looking on the airport computer for a possible flight in Hungary to get them to east China faster.

While his son was spinning on the spinning chair, his father had found a flight that could get them in China at least 15 minutes earlier than the AirTran flight.

"Hungarian Airlines flight 719 huh? Perfect". Bowser said getting up and walking away with his disoriented son following behind.

"So...dizzy". Was all he could say.

* * *

_The camera showed the teams getting on the JetBlue airlines. Bowser and Bowser Jr. were sitting in first class, and Bowser didn't even have to threaten anyone, simply because they were terrified of him. Peach and Daisy, who were in middle class, was arguing to an attendant (well, Peach was) about how she was royalty and all the other stuff Daisy could care less about. Kammy and Kamek were also in middle class, watching this dispute. In third class, Wario, Waluigi, and Goomba were all enjoying a conversation while Shy Guy was listening to his music again. Starlow's voice could be heard while giving an introduction._

_"On the JetBlue airlines flight 929, we have Bowser and Bowser Jr., Peach and Daisy, Kammy and Kamek, Wario and Waluigi, and Goomba and Shy Guy. This flight is leaving at 1:05"._

_"On the AirTran airlines flight 1006, we have King Boo and Boo, Mario and Luigi, Yoshi and Birdo, Koopa and Dry Bones, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, and Toad and Toadette. This flight is leaving at 1:35, but will be arriving earlier than JetBlue._

* * *

**Budapest, Hungary: JetBlue airlines flight 929**

When the flight touched down, the teams went to take a little break and see the sights of Hungarian tv. But one team was going to a certain airline.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father- Son**

"Excuse me miss, but we need tickets for the Hungarian Airlines flight 719". Bowser said, trying to be sweet to the clerk.

The clerk looked up. The next thing the father and son knew, they were being surrounded by security.

"Crap". Was all Bowser could say.

"What do you think it is?" One of the security guards asked.

The loudspeaker could be heard. _"Hungarian airlines flight 719 is now boarding"._

"Oh come on!" Bowser roared, which made the guards run in fear.

"Wow daddy, that was easy. Good job".

"Thanks son. Now let's go, we have a flight to catch". Bowser said, grabbing the tickets and running to the gate.

* * *

**Hungarian Airlines Flight 719**

_"This flight is carrying only father and son Bowser and Bowser Jr."_

* * *

While everyone else was in the air and on the move, Starlow and Dalton were still in New York, and were trying to get a taxi, to take them to...China?

"HEY. LOOK OVER HERE. IS THERE ANYONE WHO CAN STOP. THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

Starlow was very inpatient and ended up using her star powers to throw Dalton right in front of an oncoming taxi.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Both Dalton and the driver of the taxi screamed as the taxi flipped right over her and smashed into a fire hydrant, blowing up in a fiery explosion.

Dalton turned to glare at Starlow to see her floating away at a super fast pace. Dalton sighed, got on his cloud, and chased after her.

* * *

_The city of China was bustling with people. This wasn't the capital, but about 500 miles to the south. Traffic was everywhere and it was almost impossible to get through. A single plane landed carrying a team ready to race._

* * *

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Currently in First Place**

**"TAXI!"** Bowser roared, causing a taxi to pull up instantly. The two got in.

"Where to sir?" The cab driver asked in a Chinese accent.

"We need to-". He was cut off by another taxi ramming into theirs due to Bowser's roaring. This was followed by another, and another, and 15 more after it.

"Uh, we need to go to the Second Artillery Force Training Center". He finished.

"Right away sir". The cab driver said taking off. Bowser Jr. meanwhile, was eating Chinese Noodles.

"Where did you get those?" Bowser asked.

"I found them on the ground. Some guy was trying to grab it, so I took it from him and he ran away". He continued to eat the noodles with his bare hands.

Bowser just stared.

My son is a little hard to cooperated with. Sometimes, he doesn't remember the important stuff, like when I say, 'Do not paint my room hot pink', you know what he did. He let Wendy paint it hot pink. That makes it even worse". Bowser said huffing at the end.

* * *

**AirTran Airlines Flight 1006**

**Koopa and Dry Bones: Currently in Second Place.**

"Taxi!"

"Yes?"

"Uh". Dry Bones looked at the long line of crashed taxis all waiting for someone to get in.

"Right". Koopa said grabbing Dry Bones and getting in the taxi. "Second Artillery Force Training Center please".

"Yes sir". The driver said taking off. The other teams on the flight also found their taxis relatively easy and got in.

Koopa was eager to talk. "So-".

"No". Was all Dry Bones said.

Koopa looked away, disappointed.

"I know what I said ended up getting caught on camera, and that makes me mad". Dry Bones stopped to sigh, then continued. "But I'm not saying anything about it. Nothing will change that factor ever".

* * *

_The Second Artillery Force Training Center was bustling with new recruits to the Chinese army. It was a white building with lots of offices on the inside. On the outside, there was a shooting range in the back. New recruits were testing out the different weapons on the targets from different ranges. At the front of the building however, laid a box that is all too familiar to us all. A taxi pulled up and the people in it got out, told their driver to wait, and walked up to the box._

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Currently in First**

"Ok then, it's a roadblock".

"What's it say. What's it say".

"Calm down, it says 'who has great aim?'"

_While introducing this Roadblock, the camera shows Starlow and Dalton. Starlow is holding a pistol gun while Dalton is strapped by his hands and feet on a circular table nailed into the wall._

_"Are you sure this is safe?" Dalton asked, unsure if he should be concerned._

_"Of course it is. My hands aren't on the trigger"._

_"But you don't have hands"._

_"A Roadblock is a task that one team member must complete. For this Roadblock, they must enter the training center and go to the back with a pistol gun. They must proceed to hit five targets at different ranges. Once they succeed, they will receive their next clue. However, these guns are loaded with only eight bullets. If they fail to hit all the targets before they run out of ammo, they must wait ten minutes before trying again". Starlow then aimed his gun and fired it, hitting Dalton in the center of his knee._

_*Because we would probably get fired if we should what happened next, we're not going to show anything. Just know it involved a lot of swearing and ways to commit murder*_

"I think I should take care of this son".

"How come?"

"Because um..." Bowser was trying to think of a reason not to have his son possibly get hurt without him realizing that he could get hurt.

A very childish idea came into Bowser's head. "Because the ice cream truck is passing.

"ICE CREAM!" Bowser Jr. was out of there instantly.

"Can't believe that worked".

* * *

**JetBlue Airlines Flight 929**

**Goomba and Shy Guy: Currently in Eighth**

Shy Guy was once again listening to music, and this was starting to agitate his partner.

"Why do you keep listening to your stupid music? We are on a race, you know".

Shy Guy continued to listen.

"Ugh!"

"Why did I have to pick Shy Guy as my partner! He's not doing anything. All he's done is listen to music. I wonder if his IPod ever runs out of battery. He was listening to it non stop on the plane". Goomba was trying very hard not to pick up the chair he was sitting in and throw it at someone, even though he couldn't do that anyway.

* * *

All the teams had successfully landed in China after an 18 hour flight. However, Starlow and Dalton were still in New York. After the taxi incident, Dalton had found Starlow at a place that held old fighter planes.

"This is a nice collection". Dalton said to himself. Then, he got an idea. "Why don't we use one of these to get to China?"

"Because, then we wouldn't be able to look at all these planes". Starlow said. Moments later, she was being dragged by his own will into a Chinese Fighter Plane. Dalton started it up and started flying.

"This view is nice". Dalton said to himself.

"Hey, move over. I want to try something". Starlow said, grabbing the joystick from Dalton and turning it towards an American plane.

"What are you-".

**BOOM!**

The two planes collided and blew up. Somehow, both had survived and flew away. Dalton couldn't have been more furious.

"What, were you trying to do!" He screamed at Starlow.

"I was trying to see what a plane chopped in half looked like".

"You can't do that!"

"I know now".

* * *

**Bowser (Second Artillery Force Training Center)**

Bowser walked down a long hallway to find a guy standing in one spot with an Amazing Race flag next to him. He walked over to the guy who gave him a gun.

"How do you work this thing?" He asked himself. If you have played any Mario game, then you will know that guns are not in the game. Bowser remembered playing something that involved him using a gun, but now he had to use it for real. He was lead outside to the training area. He was then stopped at a place with a target 50 meters away.

"Ok then, guess I'm doing this".

He started by aiming the gun in the direction of a person. He noticed and panicked.

"Hey! Point that thing away from me!" He screamed. "Sorry". Bowser called out and aimed it in the right direction.

He aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. If you have ever shot a gun for the first time without any practice before, than you know what happened next.

"**Owwww!**" He screamed in agony after the gun went right into his temple. Although it didn't really go in.

But he still got a point.

**Bowser: 1 target**

The next one was 100 meters away, and Bowser aimed, trying to ignore the pain.

* * *

**Koopa and Dry Bones and Toad and Toadette: Currently tied for Second**

"Roadblock" Koopa read

"Who's got good aim?" Toad also read

"Me" Both Dry Bones and Toad said at the same time. They went inside, leaving their partners to wait.

* * *

**Mario and Luigi: Currently in Fourth**

"I think it's you bro".

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you got this".

Luigi was trying his best to get Mario to do the task, because he had a pretty clear idea of what the task was and he did not want to get involved.

"Well, ok then. Wish me luck".

"Good luck bro".

* * *

**King Boo and Boo, Yoshi and Birdo, and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: Currently tied for Fifth**

"Your good with a Popgun Diddy, this should be no problem for you".

"Okie Dokie".

"Ugh, why do they have to sound like babies?" King Boo muttered.

"I can do this one if you want". Boo said.

"No, I got this".

Yoshi and Birdo however, were not settling on an agreement.

"Me".

"Me".

"Ok Yoshi, this is not working, so we're going to have to-".

She was cut off with Yoshi running into the entrance. She sighed.

"Yeah, we need to start getting along more. We've been dating for about 3 weeks and this is already not going well. We've had lots of fights and I don't know how long this is going to last". Birdo said, sighing at the end.

* * *

By now, everyone who was not on the last flight had made it to the shooting range. Bowser still had a little lead on the others, but was slowly losing it.

**Bowser: Currently on Fourth Target**

**Diddy Kong: Currently on Third Target**

**Dry Bones and Toad: Currently on Second Target**

**Mario, Yoshi, and King Boo: Currently on First Target**

"How is that monkey doing better than me". Bowser wondered after watching Diddy successfully hitting his 150 meter target. Bowser was having trouble on the 200 meter one.

"Alright then, number 4". Diddy Kong said, hitting the target. He had yet to miss a single one and was passing Bowser to the last target. He looked at it, seeing that it was also 200 meters. He shrugged and fired.

Before contact however, the target sprung to life and started moving side to side, making it impossible to hit the first time.

"Finally". Toad and Yoshi sighed after completing their respected targets. Bowser however, wasn't so lucky.

"Sorry sir, but you are out of ammo. You are going to have to wait before trying again".

"Oh come on!"

**Bowser: 10:00**

**Diddy Kong: Complete**

**Dry Bones: Currently on third target**

The moment Bowser started his penalty, Diddy Kong and Dry Bones finished their respected targets. Diddy Kong grabbed his clue before running.

"Crap". Mario said watching him run out. He was even more upset when King Boo finished his first target

* * *

**Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: Currently in First**

"Nice". Donkey Kong cheered watching his nephew run out with clue in his hand. He opened it when getting to his uncle and started reading.

"Take the Bullet Train to Beijing and find the Sun Lin Hoo restaurant. There, you will find your next clue".

_"Teams must now make their way by the Bullet Train from Wuhan to Beijing. Once then, they must make their way by foot to the Sun Lin Hoo restaurant. It is here, at this not so famous restaurant, where they will find their next clue"._

"Let's move".

* * *

**Peach and Daisy: Princesses **

"Come on, move faster".

"Calm down".

"NO. I want to move faster".

"Well, if you shut up, I will".

"I think we may have passed it".

The two looked at Daisy. "What".

"Well, I think we may have passed it about 15 minutes ago".

"And how would you know?"

Because I actually looked at the GPS, and it says we passed it. But you were arguing with the driver so much, you didn't even notice".

Silence. Then "Great".

* * *

**Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: Currently in First**

The two rushed into the station and went to the attendant.

"When's the next train to Beijing?" Donkey Kong asked the attendant.

"Five minutes".

"What! You gotta give us tickets man".

"Ok then". The man said, giving them tickets. "But you better run".

"Let's move".

* * *

"Whew, we made".

"Uncle, your out of shape".

"What? No I'm not".

"Then why are you breathing harder than me?"

It was true. Dk was having a tough time catching his breath while Diddy was just fine.

_This is the first train leaving at 9:30, expected to arrive 5 hours later, carrying Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong._

* * *

**Goomba and Shy Guy: Currently in Eighth**

"Roadblock. Who has good aim?"

Goomba looked at his armlessness and looked at Shy Guy. "Your up".

Shy Guy placed his earphones on Goomba's head and walked inside.

"Ok then".

* * *

**Kammy and Kamek and Wario and Waluigi: Currently tied for Ninth**

"Roadblock". Kamek read

"Who has good aim?" Wario finished

"I'll do it". Kamek and Waluigi said before running inside.

* * *

**Toad: Currently on Fifth Target**

**Dry Bones: Currently on Fourth Target**

**Yoshi and King Boo: Currently on Third Target**

**Shy Guy: Currently on Second Target**

**Mario: Currently on First Target**

**Kamek and Waluigi: Haven't started yet**

**Bowser: Currently on Penalty Time**

"Really!" Mario screamed in frustration after being passed by Shy Guy.

"You think that these things are in my hometown? Guess again. If I had a shotgun like this one, I would have already killed Bowser by now. But he's still walking!"

Mario quickly collected himself and aimed again. He fired...and made it.

"Yes! It's about-".

"I'm sorry sir, but your out of ammo".

The cheering stopped. Then "SON OF A-

"Mr. Bowser, your penalty time is up. You may resume with ten bullets at target number 4".

"Nice, starting where I left off". Bowser said, getting up and being replaced by Mario, who was still swearing.

* * *

**Peach and Daisy: Currently in Last**

"Nice going Peach, last clue". Daisy muttered as she opened the clue. "Roadblock, who has good aim".

"I'll-".

"I'm doing it". Daisy said quickly before Peach could finish.

"Why you?"

"Because you've already messed up enough".

"Really?" Daisy was already in the front door.

"Ok, so that's how it's going to be huh? You ready for this, because the next several days are going to be so miserable for you, you-.

"Peach yelling at Daisy constantly is quite annoying. I wonder why Bowser always tries to kidnap her?" Kammy wondered in a post leg interview.

* * *

As time went on, two people finished at the same time. Both received their clues and ran out to meet their partners.

**Toad and Toadette: Currently in Second**

**Goomba and Shy Guy: Currently in Third**

Toadette was happy to see Toad running out with the clue in his hands. Goomba was surprised to see his partner running out so quickly.

"How did you do that so fast?" Goomba asked his partner, who took his earphones which were still on Goomba's head and opened the clue.

"Make your way by bullet train to the Sun Lin Hoo restaurant to find the next clue". The two mushrooms said at the same time. They jumped in the car followed by the minions close behind.

Shy Guy pulled out his earphones and said only four words "Focusing always means success". He then put his earphones back in and continued focusing.

* * *

Shortly following, two more teams were finished.

**Koopa and Dry Bones: Currently in Fourth**

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Currently in Fifth**

After reading the clue, the turtles were off, while Bowser found his son trying to mug a random person. When Bowser asked why he was doing that, he got a response sounding like "He stole my ice cream from the ice cream truck in my mind".

* * *

Soon enough, two more teams also finished.

**Yoshi and Birdo: Currently in Sixth**

**Kammy and Kamek: Currently in Seventh**

"I got the clue!" Yoshi screamed running out.

"What took you so long?" People from the other flight have finished before you".

"Let's go mom". Kamek said to Kammy after they finished reading the clue.

"Kamek is always focused on the task at hand. If we are to win this, then that would be a good thing". Kammy said in a during leg interview.

"Thanks mom". Kamek said out of the camera's viewing point.

* * *

After the helicopter incident, Starlow and Dalton had taken refugee in an ally way. Something came to Dalton.

"Hey wait a minute. You warped us from one dimension to another, right?"

"Yeah".

"So, why don't you warp us from here to China".

"That's a terrible idea".

"How is that a terrible idea?"

"You thought up of it". Starlow turned away to start thinking again. Dalton just sighed and took out his phone to dial a certain team.

* * *

**Goomba and Shy Guy and Toad and Toadette: Wuhan Bullet Train Station**

"Excuse me, but can we get tickets for the next train to Beijing please?"

"Sure, you leave in 40 minutes".

"40 minutes! That's way to long".

"Thanks sir". Goomba happily balanced the tickets on his head and waited for the train to start boarding.

* * *

**Wario and Waluigi and King Boo and Boo: Currently tied for Eighth**

"Good job dad". Boo cheered, but silently wished that he had moved faster.

"Alright then, we're going to the train station". Wario stated, jumping in his taxi, followed by Waluigi, and the taxi took off.

* * *

**Kammy and Kamek: Mother-Son **

_*ring ring*_

"My phone's ringing?"

Kammy turned on the phone to hear the voice of Dalton on the other side.

"Kammy, we're in a situation here. Can you use your magic to teleport us to your location?"

Kammy was smarter than that and decided to try something. "But you said we weren't allowed to use our magic on the race". She said in such an innocent voice.

"Forget about it just this once".

"Oh no, you want to get here, give us our magic back". She sneered.

"What? No, you're not getting your magic back".

"Suit yourself".

On the other side, Kammy could hear. "Why don't we get someone to fire us out of a cannon over the Atlantic".

Moments later "Fine, you can have your magic back".

"Good". She waved her wand, and in a magical poof, the two were their. Starlow was the most surprised.

"It worked. Imagining being there actually get's you there. I wonder?" She then started to imagine Dalton tied to the railways with a train coming for him. When Starlow opened his eyes, she saw Dalton still there. "Darn".

* * *

**Koopa and Dry Bones: Third on Bullet Train #2**

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Fourth on Bullet Train #2**

**Yoshi and Birdo: Fifth on Bullet Train #2**

**Kammy and Kamek: Sixth on Bullet Train #2**

The Wario brothers and the Boos rushed in and got to the ticket counter. King Boo was the first there.

"Two tickets to Beijing please".

"Here you go".

**King Boo and Boo: Seventh on Bullet Train #2**

"Us as well". Waluigi spoke up.

"Here you go, last two tickets".

Before either of the two could grab them, Starlow flew up, snatched the tickets, and ran. The Wario brothers could only watch that.

**Starlow and Dalton: Last on Bullet Train #2**

"Sorry about that, here are tickets for a train that leaves an hour later".

"WHAT!"

**Wario and Waluigi: First on Bullet Train #3**

* * *

**Mario and Luigi: Second on Bullet Train #3**

**Peach and Daisy: Last on Bullet Train #3**

After his penalty time went up. Mario and Daisy decided to work together. And it all paid off. However, when they got to the train station, they were upset to see that they were an hour behind the other teams.

_This is the second train leaving for Beijing carrying Toad and Toadette, Goomba and Shy Guy, Koopa and Dry Bones, Bowser and Bowser Jr., Yoshi and Birdo, Kammy and Kamek, King Boo and Boo, lousy Dalton, and myself, leaving at 10:30 and should be arriving at 3:30_

_This is the final train leaving for Beijing carrying Wario and Waluigi, Mario and Luigi, and Peach and Daisy. Wow. Did not expect those last two teams on the last train. This train is supposed to arrive at 4:30_

* * *

_The city of Beijing was even more crowded than the last city they were at. Everybody was trying to get to somewhere at the same time, which made traffic ridiculously delayed. The buildings were just as crowded, with people doing what they needed to do. The train station was the most crowded at the time a certain train pulled up._

**Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: Currently in First **

"Out of the way". Diddy Kong screamed as his uncle started charging through the large crowd, knocking people over if that's what it took. He rushed onto the street, where, most people instantly called the Chinese Swat Team. But the apes were faster as Donkey Kong followed his nephews directions while he was looking at the map on his back.

* * *

_The Sun Lin Hoo restaurant was packed with people. It was a wooden building with a neon sign on the top. People were waiting outside to get a table to this not so fancy place. In front of the doors however, was a certain box with yellow envelopes in them. Kids were looking inside, trying to figure out what was in them. But before they could, a giant ape rushed through, grabbed the clue out of one of the kids hands, and opened it._

"Detour. Chopsticks or Knives?"

_"A detour is a choice of two tasks that teams can choose from. Their choices are chopsticks or knives._

_In Chopsticks, teams must enter the restaurant and order a bowl of Chinese noodles. They must then eat them with only chopsticks. This can be a challenge who have no prior experience with them. When both members finish their bowl, they will receive the next clue._

_In knives, teams must also enter the restaurant and order a pound of teriyaki steak. They must then eat it with knives and forks. Barbecue Sauce is allowed to be used if needed. Once both team members have finished their steak, they will receive their next clue". The screen zoomed out, showing Starlow holding Dalton above a pot of boiling water. Dalton looked more terrified then you could imagine._

"Let's do knives".

"Okie Dokie".

* * *

Pretty soon, the two simians were at a table with two steaks in front of them. Donkey Kong licked his lips, and it was gone.

"Done!" He roared, slamming his fist into the table, thus breaking it. "Oops".

"Done uncle". His nephew cheered after finishing not long after.

"Wow". Was all the head chef could say before handing over the next clue.

"Make your way to the Great Wall of China".

_"Teams must now make their way by Starlow car to the Great Wall of China". While saying this, the camera shows a convertible colored yellow and Starlow's face on the front. "Once there, they must sign up for one of three departure times, 8:00, 8:30, and 9:00. This is where they will be departing the following day. When the time comes to depart, the teams will find their next clue._

"Let's roll".

* * *

**Bullet Train #2**

When the train stopped moving, Dalton turned on his camera for the first time since the teams left New York and actually started filming the teams, once again becoming the camera man. Starlow rushed to the Great Wall to get to the Pit Stop while the actual teams took off to the restaurant. Many people pointed at the teams. I mean, there was a guy with no arms, two dinosaurs, two ghost, two mushrooms, two people dressed in cloaks holding wands, a skeleton turtle, and a giant thing with spikes in its back. And they were all moving in the same direction being recorded by something floating in a cloud. So of course it was unusual.

* * *

**Everyone on Bullet Train #2**

"Detour. Chopsticks or Knives".

Goomba looked once again at the fact that he didn't have arms and sighed. He couldn't use either of these materials. Shy Guy realized this too, and dragged Goomba inside. Everyone else was making decisions

Birdo said "Chopsticks".

Bowser said "Knives".

Kamek said "Chopsticks".

Dry Bones said "Knives".

Toadette said "Chopsticks".

Boo said "Chopsticks".

And with that, everyone went inside.

"Shy Guy, what are we doing?" Goomba asked after being thrown into a chair.

All Shy Guy said was "Knives" Goomba was surprised that his partner said something. He then thought "Wait, how will that work?" Shy Guy merely grinned.

* * *

**Chopsticks**

When the noodles came out, everyone started eating. The magicians didn't even need magic as they were already pretty good with this. The boos weren't doing that bad either. Toad was having a little trouble, but his girlfriend helped him out. Birdo seemed to know what she was doing, but the main problem was Yoshi.

First off, Yoshi wasn't holding it correctly. His main intention was too- well, we don't know either, but he saw what everyone else was doing and decided to follow their lead. This involved him using his tongue when no one was looking and eating it quickly.

"Done". He called out. Soon after, Toadette and Kamek were also done.

* * *

**Knives**

When the steak came out, Bowser and Bowser Jr. started destroying their steak, while Koopa and Dry Bones were taking their time. However, they stopped when they saw what was happening with the third team.

"Open wide, here comes the train. Choo-choo". Shy Guy was making Goomba feel like a baby, and he was not liking it. He especially did not like it when Shy Guy stuffed the piece of steak down his throat at the speed of a train. This caused Goomba to start choking. So, Shy Guy stuffed it in a little bit more and got Goomba to swallow.

"Here comes another train."

"Oh no."

Within time, Shy Guy finished his steak and worked solely on Goomba as the father and son finished their steak.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Currently in Second**

"Great Wall of China. Let's move".

"Coming papa".

* * *

**Chopsticks**

"Come on Birdo, we're running out of time". Yoshi called out to Birdo.

"Ok then, how about you show me how to finish it as fast as you did". She asked, staring at him.

Yoshi gulped, realizing he screwed up. Meanwhile, a team finished.

**Toad and Toadette: Currently in Third**

"Alright, lets move Toad".

"Well, I'm waiting". Birdo said, very inpatient.

"Ok then, uh, well first, you, uh, you, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh".

"Is everything ok?" Birdo asked, wondering if Yoshi was having a mental freakout.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh". He kept saying. In all this time, the other teams still on the detour had finished.

**Kammy and Kamek: Currently in Fourth**

**King Boo and Boo: Currently in Fifth**

**Goomba and Shy Guy: Currently in Sixth**

**Koopa and Dry Bones: Currently in Seventh**

"Yoshi, we're the last people here".

Yoshi was still freaking out over what to say, so Birdo ignored this and continued eating her noodles.

* * *

**Bullet Train #3**

The last three teams rushed out and hurried to the restaurant. The Wario brothers jumped in a cab and zoomed out, while the Mario brothers and the princesses went around the people to get to their destination.

* * *

**Yoshi and Birdo: Dating **

"Finally, we're done". Birdo exclaimed, taking the clue, reading it, grabbing Yoshi, dragging him to the Starlow car, and drove off.

* * *

**Wario and Waluigi: Currently in Ninth**

"Knives, now!" Wario screamed without any chance for Waluigi to say anything about his opinion.

"My brother is always like this. Whenever we're doing bad in life, he always tries to improve it in the most aggressive way possible. I just don't seem to like that very much". Waluigi said in a post leg interview.

The two went in and the moment the steak was on the table, Wario was eating it as fast as humanly possible while Waluigi was taking his time.

* * *

**Mario and Luigi and Peach and Daisy: Currently tied for last**

"Let's go chopsticks". Daisy said to the bros.

"Sounds good to me". Luigi said as the four went inside, and were disappointed to see the Wario bros already there.

* * *

_The Great Wall of China, like the other places they had been to, had tourist swarming around. The stone building was looking just fine for it's age. A sign out sheet was seen near the parking lot for the area. A car that looked like a star sprite appeared, and out came two monkeys, which made people assume this was something for some sort of circus. The two monkeys went to the sign up sheet and put their name down in the first spot._

**Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: First on 8:00 departure time**

"First one here".

"For a first leg, we're doing pretty good".

"Agreed".

* * *

Because the author is too lazy to finish up the detour, here's the order on when everyone arrived at the Great Wall

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Second on 8:00 departure time**

**Toad and Toadette: Last on 8:00 departure time**

**Kammy and Kamek: First on 8:30 departure time**

**Koopa and Dry Bones: Second on 8:30 departure time**

**King Boo and Boo: Third on 8:30 departure time**

**Goomba and Shy Guy: Last on 8:30 departure time**

**Yoshi and Birdo: First on 9:00 departure time**

**Mario and Luigi: Second on 9:00 departure time**

**Wario and Waluigi: Third on 9:00 departure time**

**Peach and Daisy: Last on 9:00 departure time**

* * *

After finally making it in China, Starlow and Dalton decided to rest like the other teams. Dalton turned on the tv to see a familiar sight. And at that familiar sight, you could see a Chinese aircraft crashing into an American flight. It then showed two figures falling out. The tv then showed something that looked like America declaring war on China.

"Hey Starlow".

"Yeah?"

"I think you may have just started World War III".

"Ok then, not like we're staying here after the race is done". Dalton sighed about the fact that millions of lives would be lost.

* * *

_The following day was warm and sunny. The sunrise could be seen coming out of the west hemisphere. And at 7:59, it was really easy for three teams to see. They were about to take off towards the clue in front of them._

**Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, Bowser and Bowser Jr., Toad and Toadette: Currently tied for first place**

When the time came, the three teams took off, grabbed their clue, and ripped it open to read it.

"Search the area for your next clue". Toad read.

_"This task requires teams to find their next clue somewhere along the Great Wall of China. Because the wall itself is more than 5,000 miles long, border lines have been placed on the two sides showing where the clues are no longer at. They will have to search both sides of the wall in the bricks, underground, and in the tower along the walkway. When they find their next clue, they can continue with the race"._

"Ugh, that could take forever". Toadette complained.

"Found it".

"What!"

"It was in the brick right their". Toad said, pointing at the spot.

"Well, that was easy".

Toad opened the clue and read. "Proceed to the Pitstop, along the Great Wall of China".

"WHAT!" Dalton nearly screamed, looking over the clue. "This is ridiculous, how are they supposed to find this".

Dalton sighed and put a transporter on the ground. "This should take you about 500 meters away from the pitstop".

"Thanks, Mr. Cameraman". Toadette thanked him as they got in the transporter and disappeared.

"It's Dalton". He said to himself.

* * *

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father and Son**

"I knew this guy's creativity lacked any creativity. So, I went to the most obvious place". Bowser said determined.

"Come on son, we're going to the border".

"Ok papa".

"Uncle, their going to the border". Diddy Kong, who had overheard them, told his uncle.

"Well then, we're going to the other border". Donkey Kong said as the two made their way the opposite direction as the father and son.

* * *

_The area of the pitstop was the same as the Great Wall where the other teams were at. The difference was the world map. Behind it, Starlow and a Chinese guy was standing. No one was sure why him of all people was there, but he was their none the less._

Starlow decided to try to make small talk.

"So, what do you do for a living?"

"I was an ex-convict".

"Oh, what did you do?"

"I killed annoying people".

Silence. Then "Oh look, there's the first team". Starlow said, pointing with his feat at the oncoming team. The duo kept running until they reached the mat.

"Welcome to Beijing, China".

"Thank you".

"Toad and Toadette". Starlow started. "Your team #1".

**Toad and Toadette: First Place: 8:08**

The two didn't say anything at first until Toadette started squealing with joy

"Oh my god, oh my god, we did it Toad, we did it!" She kept screaming, hugging Toad so tight he could hardly get any oxygen. But it could have been worse. It could have been Bowser.

"As the winners of this leg of the race, you two have won the express pass. This will help you pass any roadblock or detour you want at any time before the final 4. In addition, you have won a second express pass, which you must give to another team by leg 4".

"Thank you so much!" Toadette kept screaming.

"I can't believe that we were the first team at the pitstop at the first leg. It's like a miracle to do that. That proves we have shown that we are strong competitors and we won't back down ever". Toad said after the excitement had died down.

"Wait, so we just stayed all night at a motel, and left not even ten minutes ago, and now we have to wait 12 hours before we can do anything again?"

"Yep".

* * *

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father and Son**

"Just as I thought". Bowser laughed, finding a clue upon reaching the border. They opened and read it, and looked up to see the pitstop.

"The pitstop is on this borderline?" Bowser Jr. asked, confused.

"Yes, now let's get on the walkway so that we can check in".

Suddenly, they saw Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong charging down the walkway with a clue in their hands heading straight towards the pitstop.

"NO!" Bowser roared, grabbing his son and climbing the wall, trying to beat the apes.

Starlow silently watched the two getting closer until one stepped on the mat.

"Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, your team #2".

**Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: Second Place: 8:15**

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Third place: 8:16**

"How did we lose to two monkeys?" Bowser roared. The monkeys simply basked in the fact that they were better than all but one team. But they knew that eventually, that would have to change.

* * *

**Kammy and Kamek, Koopa and Dry Bones, King Boo and Boo, Goomba and Shy Guy: Currently tied for fourth**

When 8:30 came, the 4 teams rushed out and grabbed a clue. After reading it, they took off in their own direction. With magic allowed to them, the wizards used magic to figure out where the clue was. They saw one in the tower, where King Boo and Boo were going to. Koopa and Dry Bones went to the other side of the wall while Shy Guy was using Goomba as a shovel to find a clue.

"I now realize that it may not have been smart to use Goomba as a shovel. I mean, what was I thinking to be that stupid". Shy Guy said after the leg was done".

"Put me down!" Goomba screamed, which Shy Guy responded to. They went with Shy Guy digging with his hands.

**Kammy and Kamek: Mother and Son**

"There it is". Kamek said, pointing to the clue. Before they could grab it however, the boos suddenly came in and took it.

"Hey!" Kammy screamed as they opened the clue. "That was our clue".

"It's not anymore". King Boo laughed as he read the clue.

"Ugh!" She sighed, then went to look for the next clue, her son not far behind.

"Ok, where do we find the pitstop?" King Boo asked his son.

"I think it's on the border line".

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there's a flashing neon sign that says 'Pitstop this way'. It's next to the flashing neon sign that says 'Watch out for that goat, Goomba'. What?"

**"OWW!" **The familiar voice of Goomba could be heard as he was sent flying across the wall due to a goat.

"Let's just follow the first sign". King Boo said, making his way to the pitstop.

* * *

"King Boo and Boo, your team #4". Starlow said when the two checked in.

**King Boo and Boo: Fourth Place: 8:42**

"Good".

* * *

**Koopa and Dry Bones: Cousins**

"I can't find it anywhere". Koopa groaned.

"That's because you were already searching that area". Dry Bones muttered.

The two continued to work on the clue silently. But when 9:00 came, they started working faster.

* * *

**Yoshi and Birdo, Mario and Luigi, Wario and Waluigi, Peach and Daisy: Currently tied for eighth**

The last four teams were on the move, and had already finished reading their clue within the first thirty seconds. They started searching as fast as they could, because they could assume that if they didn't finish fast enough, they would be eliminated first, and that would be an embarrassment not only to themselves, but to their families as well.

* * *

**Yoshi and Birdo: Dating**

"Come on Yoshi, let's check over here". Birdo said, pointing to an place that wasn't already dug up.

Meanwhile, Dalton was trying to get everyone at once, but suddenly, the camera started smoking.

"What the?" He said to himself as he put it down and opened the cartridge to find a clue.

"What is this doing in here?" Dalton mumbled, throwing it in the same spot that the dating dinosaurs were digging at.

"Hey look, there it is". Yoshi said, looking at the spot the clue landed.

"Make your way to the pitstop". Birdo read. "Where is it at".

"Over by that neon sign that says 'watch out for that skateboard Goomba'. what?"

* * *

**Goomba and Shy Guy: Workers**

"Ahhh!" Goomba screamed after tripping on a conveniently placed skateboard into a conveniently placed hole.

"Oww- hey look a clue". Goomba said holding it up with his feet. Shy Guy took it, read it, and looked around for it.

"It's probably over there next to that neon sign that says 'watch out for that geyser Goomba'. Huh?"

**"AHHHHHH!" **Goomba screamed being launched from a geyser in the hole.

"You know what, let's just go to the pitstop before something even more painful happens!". He screamed after coming down.

"Oh, are you referring to the sign that says that you need to watch out for 1,000 people coming to kick you in the crotch?"

"What?"

* * *

**Wario and Waluigi: Brothers**

"What are you doing?" Waluigi asked his brother, who was flipping the cars over.

"What do you think?" Wario responded, flipping another car over. A clue was found under it- no, three clues".

"What? Three clues under one car? That's pathetic".

"Who cares? Just grab it". He said that too loudly, and the Mario bros. heard him, and rushed over. The magicians also used their magic to find that the clue in that very spot. The three looked around, found the neon sign, and rushed to the pitstop.

* * *

The next team quickly arrived at the pitstop. They were happy to see that Starlow was smiling at them, hoping for some good placement.

"Yoshi and Birdo, your team #5".

**Yoshi and Birdo: Fifth Place: 9:12**

"Well that's good". Yoshi laughed.

As the two left, Dalton sighed. "Really?"

"What?"

"You realize that they broke the rules, right?"

Birdo stopped after hearing this, and turned toward Yoshi very slowly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, what I got, Yoshi cheated on the detour by using his tongue to eat his noodles instead of the chopsticks".

"Well, they are already checked in. I guess I can do something about it next leg".

Birdo glared at Yoshi, who grinned a cheesy grin.

The next team that came in watched Yoshi get flung by Birdo over their heads. They awkwardly stepped onto the mat.

"Well, Goomba and Shy Guy, you're team #6".

**Goomba and Shy Guy: Sixth Place: 9:14**

Starlow looked at the situation and asked "What's going on?"

"Well, we were coming here, then 1,000 people ran in and kicked him in the crotch and ran away". Shy Guy said, holding a moaning Goomba in his hands.

"Well then".

* * *

**Peach and Daisy, Koopa and Dry Bones: Currently still looking for a clue**

"Where do we look?" Daisy asked. Peach however, was looking at someone who looked familiar.

"Toadsworth?!" She asked, shocked to see someone so familiar.

"Princess, it's so good to see you here". The old toad said. He was holding something in hand that looked like a clue. "I have something for you".

"Is that a clue?" Peach asked. Toadsworth held out the clue. "Yes, I was told to give it to you when you found me". "Thanks". Peach said, taking the clue. "See Daisy, I am good at this".

"Koopa, I found it!" Dry Bones called out after finding the clue in the wall.

"Let's move, we're the last team besides the princesses". Koopa called out, moving in the direction of the pitstop.

* * *

"Mario and Luigi, Kammy and Kamek, Wario and Waluigi, your team #7,8, and 9".

"Well, that's good for now".

Dalton went up to Starlow and whispered something to him. She sighed, then continued.

"Appereantly, Wario and Waluigi took a cab to the restaurant when they were supposed to go by foot.

"WHAT!" Wario screamed.

"Therefore, you guys have received a 30 minute penalty. Please wait on that brick until time runs out.

**Mario and Luigi: Seventh place: 9:42**

**Kammy and Kamek: 9:43**

**Wario and Waluigi: Currently on penalty time**

* * *

The last two teams were rushing for the pitstop, but one had a lead from the beginning and the other couldn't catch up.

"Peach and Daisy, Koopa and Dry Bones, Wario and Waluigi are undergoing a half hour penalty, so therefore, you two are team #9 and 10".

**Peach and Daisy: Ninth Place: 10:01**

**Koopa and Dry Bones: Tenth Place: 10:02**

"Oh thank god!" Koopa breathed a sigh of relief after realizing that they could be eliminated had the penalty not been done.

"Wario and Waluigi, because of your penalty, you two are the last team to arrive".

**Wario and Waluigi: Last Place: 10:03 (10:14)**

"And you two have been eliminated from the race".

"NO!" Wario screamed.

"I lost! Why!?" Wario screamed after being eliminated.

"I just want to say that I probably would have gone further had I had a different partner. It was his fault that he dragged me into that taxi". Waluigi after being eliminated.

Once the two left, Starlow looked towards the camera and smiled.

"And so, Wario and Waluigi are the first out. How will Goomba fare after taking lots of pain? Will Peach and Daisy eventually get along? And what will Yoshi and Birdo's penalty be. That last one is for you to decide? What do you want to happen to the two? It must be something bad, but allow them to have a chance to stay in. Find out what happens next time". The camera faded out of China.

* * *

_Next time on the Amazing Race: Mario Edition_

_Teams suit up for the weather._

_"What is this, snow?" Donkey Kong asked. Being from an island without any snow, he had no idea what it was._

_And Goomba faces something his arms don't allow him._

_"Just push it"._

_"With what, my body?!"_

* * *

_Well, done in a week. I think I did a great job with this first leg. I plan on updating this every Sunday, the same day that the actual Amazing Race comes out. If I don't update within three days of that without telling you, then I've abandoned this fic. Anyway, sorry to all you Wario bros. fans, I'm not a fan of them, so I'm not sure how to work with them. And as Starlow said, you can decide what happens to Yoshi and Birdo, as long as it's bad and legal. And todays special guest was Toadsworth. Starlow brought him over to use him to hold a clue. I plan I putting more guest in as the time passes. Well, that's that. Please review or PM me on this if you liked. Stay Solid and Peace._


	3. Don't you think it's a little obvious 1

Ok_ then, here we go. Leg two of this story. This was an interesting chapter to write because I had a little bit of trouble finding a challenge for a roadblock, so I'm just using one from The Amazing Race board game, just a little bit revised so that it's not plagiarism. Well, enjoy._

_P.S: Thanks for Spatterson and Samusaran 101 for reviewing. And thanks to Tommy for showing me a problem I had that I didn't realize until later. If you want to see what the problem was, check out chapter one for more details._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mario or the Amazing Race: But the idea's for where they go are mine._

* * *

**Mario Amazing Race Chapter Two: Don't you think it's a little obvious**

_Loading save data from last chapter._

_Spot found. Loading new chapter._

* * *

_"Previously on the Amazing Race, Mario Edition"._

"Prepare to GO!"

_Eleven teams began a race around the earth, for a chance at one million coins. They went from New York to China. _

_"Peach and Daisy had already started fighting with each other by the first roadblock"_

"Oh so that's how it's going to be huh? You ready for this, because the next several days are going to be so miserable for you".

_"But they weren't the only ones"._

"Yeah, we need to start getting along more. We've been dating for about three weeks and this is already not going well. We've had lots of fights and I don't know how long this is going to last". Birdo said, sighing at the end.

_"Toad and Toadette pulled it off and won the express pass"._

"Oh my god, oh my god, we did it Toad, we did it".

_"As well as a second express pass"._

"You must give this to another team by leg 4".

_While Wario and Waluigi breaking the rules, didn't let them catch up._

"Wario and Waluigi, because of your penalty, you are the last team to arrive".

_"Ten teams are left, who will be eliminated, next"._

* * *

"This, is Beijing, China". Starlow said as the camera panned around different parts of china. "One of the most populate countries in the world. And this is the Great Wall of China". The camera showed around the giant wall. "More than 5,000 miles long, this is the start of the second leg, in a race around the world".

"Toad and Toadette, who were the first team to arrive at the pitstop at 8:02 AM, will depart at 8:02 PM". Starlow finished, as the screen changed to present time.

_The sky was black, with a faint glow. It was nighttime in the area of the Great Wall. A owl could be heard. The sound of Chinese aircrafts could also be heard, trying to stop the oncoming attack from America by creating a counterattack. But this was no matter to one team, who's main goal was to gain as big of a lead as possible. When the time came, they opened their clue._

**Toad and Toadette: First to Depart; 8:02 PM**

"Make your way to Russia, and find the winery hut". Toad read.

_"Teams must make their way via plane to Russia. Once there, they must navigate through the snow and find the Winery hut. It is here, that they will find their next clue"._

"Let's move". Toadette said, getting in the Starlow car that was not tipped over due to Wario about 12 hours ago and drove off.

"I still can't get over the fact that we won the first leg!" Toadette squealed. "With these express passes, nothing should stop us. Especially seeing that we can get a free alliance with the second one".

* * *

**Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: Second to Depart; 8:15 PM**

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Third to Depart; 8:16 PM**

Because the departure time for the next two teams are so close together, they are departing at about the same time.

"Russia, let's go". Donkey Kong said to his nephew monkey as they left for the airport.

"I'm feeling confident about this leg. We've beaten all but one team in the first leg". Diddy Kong proudly said. "We just need to beat that one team and we'll be at the top of the pack".

"Me and my son did well last leg. Not first, but, for the first leg, you can't always expect perfection. That's why we're going to win this leg". Bowser said, excited to crush the competition". 

* * *

**King Boo and Boo: Fourth to Depart; 8:42 PM**

"Ok then, so we're going to Russia".

"Isn't that a place somewhere in the world?"

"I would assume so".

"Me and my son have been doing great from the start. Of course, first would be so much better, but as long as we're not last, Starlow will live to see another day". King Boo said, sounding unusually cheerful, which made Dalton shudder once he left.

"Let's go".

* * *

**Beijing International Airport: Toad and Toadette**

"Hi, we need tickets to Russia please". Toad said.

"Anywhere in particular?"

"Uh". Toad started looking through the clue for some hint as to where they were supposed to go.

"They need to go to Krasnodar". Dalton said from behind the camera.

"Ok, seeing as how that's the only plane that hasn't been bombed until tomorrow left, I'll just give you the tickets". The attendant said, holding out tickets

"Thanks". Toadette cheerfully said.

**Toad and Toadette: First on Beijing international flight 411**

* * *

**Yoshi and Birdo: Fifth to Depart; 9:12 PM**

"Make your way to the winery hut". Yoshi read.

"I screwed up. Because of me, we have some random punishment that will come somewhere in this leg. I wish I could have changed what I did, but no. I had to use my tongue like I always do". While Yoshi was saying this, his tongue was grabbing a book and putting it in his mouth.

"Let's move". Birdo called out, irritation in her voice.

* * *

**Goomba and Shy Guy: Sixth to Depart; 9:14**

The two didn't say anything. All they did was read the clue and get in their car.

"After being checked, I was told that I was going to be just fine. The only problem was that I would have to walk like a fat person to reduce pain in my crotch". Goomba said in a during leg interview. Shy Guy was listening to his music again, so he didn't say anything.

* * *

**Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong; Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Currently getting tickets**

"Hi, we like tickets to the next flight to Russia". Donkey Kong asked".

"Well, seeing there's only one flight left, I'll put you on it".

"Great, when's it leave?" Bowser asked.

"9:30". The attendant responded.

"Ok, that means we have a lead over the other teams uncle". Diddy Kong said as they got their tickets.

**Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: Second on Beijing International flight 411**

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Last on Beijing International flight 411**

* * *

_"This is the first flight leaving carrying Toad and Toadette, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, and Bowser and Bowser Jr.. They should be arriving in 7 hours and 30 minutes"._

* * *

**Beijing International Flight 411: Currently in the air**

Toadette and Diddy Kong were talking.

"Look, seeing as how we have a good lead over the others, and you and your uncle are the only other sane people on this flight, we were thinking of giving you this". Toadette said, holding up the second express pass.

"Your giving that to us?" Diddy Kong said, surprised that Toadette was doing that.

"Yep, just think of it as an alliance offering". Toadette said, pulling her hair behind her head. Diddy Kong slowly took it. "Thanks". He said before falling asleep.

* * *

**King Boo and Boo: Currently in Fourth Place**

"Excuse me, we need two tickets to Russia". King Boo asked.

"I'm sorry, the flight just left".

"Oh come on. When's the next flight leave?"

"Well, we have one coming into the airport in three hours, I can get you on that". The attendant said.

"Sure thing". Boo said, taking the tickets.

**King Boo and Boo: First on Blizzard airlines flight 1007**

* * *

**Mario and Luigi: Seventh to Depart; 9:42 PM**

**Kammy and Kamek: Eighth to Depart; 9:43 PM**

Because the departure times are so close together, they are departing at the same time.

"Make your way to Russia". Luigi read.

"Then find the winery hut". Kammy also read.

"Getting seventh is disappointing, to say the very least. As a hero, you have to live up to being good at everything. And getting seventh just takes that away". Mario said, stroking his mustache the whole time.

"Me and my mom really could have done better. But with magic on our side, we can do whatever we want". Kamek said, confidence being heard in his voice.

"Let's a go bro". Mario said to his brother, who was getting in the car.

* * *

**Peach and Daisy: Ninth to Depart; 10:02 PM**

**Koopa and Dry Bones: Last to Depart; 10:03 PM**

"Move out". Dry Bones said, as the duo rushed into a car and took off. They came back momentarily to have their car start jumping on the princesses car before leaving. It came back with a match and oil, setting fire to the car before driving again.

"Well, let's start moving". Peach said, grabbing Daisy and pulling her into Starlow's private coach.

"If we want to get anywhere in this race, we have to be more aggressive". Peach said in an interview at the airport. "We may just be two princesses who are great at sports and stuff, we are also great at other stuff like baking and gardening and will not be defeated".

"Yeah, being last to depart sucks". Koopa said in an interview at the airport. "We need to show everyone that we are the superior team and start dominating more".

* * *

**Yoshi and Birdo: Second on Blizzard Airlines flight 1007**

**Goomba and Shy Guy: Third on Blizzard Airlines flight 1007**

**Mario and Luigi: Fourth on Blizzard Airlines flight 1007**

**Kammy and Kamek: Fifth on Blizzard Airlines flight 1007**

**Koopa and Dry Bones: Sixth on Blizzard Airlines flight 1007**

**Peach and Daisy: Last on Blizzard Airlines flight 1007**

Soon enough, all the other teams had arrived at the airport and met up with King Boo and Boo, who were waiting for the flight to arrive at the airport. And soon, it arrived.

_"This is the second flight carrying all other teams that weren't on flight one"._

* * *

_The sky above Krasnodar was cloudy, so you couldn't see any sun. Snow was falling onto the ground below, making the roads slippery and car crashes more likely. It also made seeing things much harder than normal. But it wasn't enough for a certain plane to land on the ground and let the passengers off._

**Beijing International flight 411: 5:03 AM**

When the plane touched down, the three teams started looking through the snow to find their transportation.

"What is this, snow?" Donkey Kong asked. Being from an island without any snow, he had no idea what it was.

"Yes, now just stay there while we get into a car". Bowser said, walking into the car real slowly with his son behind.

"Hey, how about you share a car with us". Toadette offered.

"Sure". Diddy Kong said, getting in the car. The mushrooms followed and they drove after the father and son.

* * *

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father and Son**

"Are we there yet?" Bowser Jr. asked his father.

"No son, we just left the airport five minutes ago". He was trying really hard not to lose his temper. It became even harder when they found a four way intersection. Going straight ahead lead to a gas station, while the left and right lead to more snow.

Bowser could go get a map, but the other teams were gaining, so he didn't have much time. So he went to the left. The other two arrived at the intersection and watched the father and son go to the left, so they took to the right.

* * *

_The winery hut was a simply a wooden hut full of wine. It had a parking lot and a large room inside that could hold at least 200 people. But today, it had three who were sitting at a long table. Outside, a taxi pulled up and the people came out._

**Toad and Toadette, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: Currently tied for First**

"Roadblock, who's got skills?" Toadette read.

_"A roadblock is a task that only one person has to complete, and they can only complete 8 for the entire race. For this roadblock, one team member must enter the hut and balance a cup of wine on a sword and perform routines without dropping it. After they are done, they must drink the wine still on the sword and take their clue._

"I think I can handle this". Donkey Kong said.

"Me too". Toadette said, running inside before Toad can say anything.

* * *

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father and Son**

"This doesn't look right". Bowser said to himself. He looked around, but couldn't find anything. "Maybe we took a wrong turn".

"Maybe it was at that four way intersection". Bowser Jr. said out loud. Bowser smacked his forehead.

"Unbelievable!" He roared, turning the car around.

* * *

**Toadette and Donkey Kong: Currently on Roadblock**

The two walked in to see people in the room next to a tray that held cups of wine. Swords were also placed on the wall. The people saw the racers and pointed at the swords. Unsure of what else to do, they went and grabbed one, as well as a cup of wine. They were then told to balance the cup on the end of the sword. They did just that. They were then told to do certain moves with the sword, almost like a dance of some sort. They were told to do spins, twirls, flips, and one involving throwing your sword in the air and catch it as well as the wine cup without cutting yourself. It was basically almost impossible. At least, until one person finished.

**Toad and Toadette: Currently in First**

"Good job". Toad cheered as Toadette ran out with the clue in her hands.

"Make your way to Sochi, where you must then find the arena square". Toadette read.

_"Teams must make their way to Sochi and find the arena square. It is here, that they will find their next clue"._

"Let's go". Toad said, getting in the car.

**Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: Currently in Second**

Moments later, the larger simian came out with the clue. After reading it, they realized a problem.

"They shared a cab with us, and they just left". Diddy Kong said real slowly.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Currently in Third **

"Here we go". Bowser said, relieved to have found the place. After reading the clue, Bowser decided to do it. When the two weren't looking, the apes got in their car and drove off.

"It's not cruel if it's payback for all the evil they've done. We just needed a ride and they were the unlucky team". Donkey Kong said in an after leg interview.

After a while had passed, Bowser had finally finished. About an hour after he started.

"That was ridiculous". Bowser grumbled, opening the clue and reading it. When he looked up, he saw the obvious.

"**Where the hell is our car!" **He roared.

"Oh, the two monkeys took it about an hour ago". Bowser Jr. said sweetly. Bowser glared at him.

"And you didn't say anything why?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to see your reaction and put it on shroomtube".

"Shroomtube?"

"Yeah, being on tv, we can't say the actual name due to copyright laws. So, that's what I thought".

"Sounds like what we have back home". Bowser said while flagging down a cab. They managed to get one and drive off.

* * *

Starlow and Dalton were currently at the pitstop. Starlow yawned and asked a question.

"Can you get me a coffee?" She asked Dalton.

"Sure. What type?" Dalton replied.

"Let Starbucks decide that".

"Wait, so you want me to go to Starbucks to get you a coffee when I could just make one with the coffee machine?"

"Yeah".

"Fine, I'll start the car". Dalton said, walking out.

"Oh no, you can't do that. Gas is too expensive. Go by foot". She responded.

"You do realize that it's about a three mile walk from here to there?"

"That's the point. And don't make it too cold". Dalton sighed and began his three mile walk.

* * *

**Blizzard Airlines flight 1007: 8:58 AM**

The remaining seven teams quickly left and got to the cars. Although one didn't look so well. Birdo stopped and looked at the car.

"Oh no". She mumbled. "Don't tell me that's our-".

_"Due to a misconception at the previous leg, Yoshi and Birdo should have undergone a penalty. However, they had already checked in, so therefore, they have received a punishment in this leg. Their punishment is that they have to drive a terrible car with low gas mileage for the whole leg. If they substitute their car, they are automatically disqualified. Despite this, they still can't be last in order to stay in"._

"Great". Birdo mumbled, getting in the car and looking around. It was not a car you would expect. It actually looked like Starlow had tinkered with the vehicle and made it much worse. By the time the duo had put the keys in the slot, everyone else was gone. So, they rushed as fast as they could. Which was very slow.

* * *

**Mario and Luigi: Brothers**

"Intersection, dead ahead". Luigi called out.

"Well then, we have a fifty-fifty shot. Let's go right". And so they did.

**Goomba and Shy Guy: Work Partners**

They didn't say anything when they got to the intersection. They simply went left.

**Koopa and Dry Bones: Cousins**

"Perhaps left?" Koopa questioned.

"Sorry. I'm driving, and I say right". Dry Bones responded, turning the car right.

**Peach and Daisy: Princesses**

"They're going right". Daisy said.

"Well then, we go left". Peach said, turning the car before Daisy stopped her. "I don't think so".

"How come?"

"Because if they're going the wrong way, then we know we can beat them". Peach questioned this before shrugging and turning the car around. Although in this time. King Boo and Boo went right while Kammy and Kamek went left.

**Yoshi and Birdo: Dating**

"There's a gas station up ahead. We need to fill up". Yoshi said, pulling into the gas station. "You can go get a map, I'll watch the car". Birdo went inside.

After looking around briefly, she found what she was looking for and brought it to the cashier. Balloons started falling from the roof.

"Congratulations!" The cashier cheered. "You're our 500th customer. For doing this, all of your purchases here are free. In addition, you get this 2014 silver Honda!"

Birdo looked at it, then looked at the clue, which specifically said they had to drive their lousy car.

"And, if you take the car, we'll throw in a newly invented legal teleporter free. But you must take the car!"

_30 seconds later_

Somehow, in 30 seconds, Birdo had stormed outside the station, grabbed Yoshi by the throat, threw him onto the hood of the car, duck taped his mouth, then duck taped the rest of him and poured ice water all over his unprotected body. She then got in the car, looked at the map, and drove to the right while hitting every bump in the road possible. The wind also made Yoshi colder.

"I still regret what I did. I really wish I hadn't screwed up as badly as I did. Now we're stuck with this car, and I'm stuck on the hood of the car, duck taped and ice water all over me". Yoshi said in a in mind interview.

* * *

_Well, that's that. Sorry I cut off the race from here. I just lost all motivation to write this. Not to mention school has been torturous on me. I don't even want to think about future years. I've had so many things to do. Like yesterday, I took a trip to the mountains for the whole day. And just earlier today, we had a power outage that went on for hours. But I wanted to get you guys something, so I gave you the first half of leg 2, where I got everyone into Russia and explained Yoshi and Birdo's penalty._

_Speaking of which, I chose that as a penalty because A: Nobody sent a review or PM for any ideas. B: It just seemed like a good idea that I came up with._

_Anyway, there's nothing I can do about it now. And you've got a pretty good idea on how everyone is doing on this leg. And just to let you know, it takes five hours to get from the winery hut to the arena square. So that's how everyone else managed to land before they arrived. And don't worry. Soon enough, the lead will have to change one way or another. So once again, sorry for the half update. I still plan on updated the second half next week as I promised. So, until then, Stay Solid._


	4. Don't you think it's a little obvious 2

_Alright, let's start with part 2 of leg 2. Once again, I apologize for having two parts for this leg. But, things are slowly getting better. Well, here's where everyone is last we saw them._

**Toad and Toadette: Currently going to arena square**

**Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: Currently going to arena square (3 minutes behind first place)**

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Currently going to arena square ( 1 hour and 30 minutes behind first place)**

**Mario and Luigi: Currently going to winery hut ( 3 hours and 55 minutes behind first place, going right)**

**Goomba and Shy Guy: Currently going to winery hut ( going left)**

**Koopa and Dry Bones: Currently going to winery hut ( going right)**

**King Boo and Boo: Currently going to winery hut ( going right)**

**Kammy and Kamek: Currently going to winery hut ( going left)**

**Peach and Daisy: Currently going to winery hut ( going right)**

**Yoshi and Birdo: Currently going to winery hut (going right (currently on punishment of low mileage car (Yoshi tied to hood)))**

_Well, let's resume the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or The Amazing Race, but reasons for me choosing the people on the race to join were mine._

* * *

Dalton was silently cursing to himself as he walked into the door to the Starbucks. After walking three miles just to get to a Starbucks, his hands were numb and he was shivering. He looked to see a long line to get to the cashier desk. He sighed and waited. This was ridiculous just to get a cup of coffee. And he would have to go back as well.

* * *

**Mario and Luigi: Currently in Fourth**

"There it is". Luigi said, pointing at the clue box as they pulled up to the winery hut.

"It's a roadblock. Who's got skills?" The clue read. Mario decided he would do it. Koopa and Dry Bones came in and read the clue. Koopa decided to do it.

* * *

**Goomba and Shy Guy: Business Partners**

"This isn't right". Goomba said, looking around the area. It seemed to be a city with people in coats walking around. Shy Guy looked around and turned the car around. The wizards were right behind the two and noticed this.

"They're turning around". Kamek said, looking out the window.

"Then let's teleport to the hut". Kammy said.

"Why didn't we do that earlier?" Kamek asked her mother.

"No idea". Kammy said, grabbing her wand and teleporting herself, accidently bringing the work partners with. This resulted in the two cars appearing 50 feet above the hut. The two cars came crashing down right onto the boo's car. If it was the car behind them, then it would have resulted in death, but the boo's were just fine.

"Woah". Daisy said in the car behind the three stacked onto each other. The boo's got out of their car and floated up to the magicians.

"So, this is what you do. We 'take' your clue at the wall and you crush our car? That's just sad". King Boo screeched at the two.

"Hey, that's not our fault!" Kamek screeched back.

"Really now? Ok then, Boo, get the clue". King Boo ordered his son as he got in the magicians car.

"Hey, get out!" Kammy yelled, pounding on the window.

"Make me!" King Boo spat at her. Kamek, seeing how this was going to end bad, quickly grabbed the clue and went after Boo to do the roadblock. Shortly after, Peach and Daisy slowly got out of their car and read the clue and decided after a short argument that Daisy would do it.

"You ok Shy Guy?" Goomba asked his partner as he rolled out the window.

Shy Guy was looking around and noticed his IPod was completely cracked all over. Shy Guy didn't responded, all he did was walk out the car without showing any pain, grabbing the clue, and following Daisy. Luigi and Dry Bones could only watch from the sidelines.

"Of course they would smash our car!" King Boo angrily said in a during leg interview. In the background, the magicians were trying to get the ghost out of their car, but when they were about to perform a spell, King Boo would just roar at them. "So, I'll just take their car, which for some reason is in perfect condition despite falling onto two other cars from 50 feet up".

* * *

**Yoshi and Birdo: Currently in Last**

"What happened here?" Yoshi asked, looking at the destruction that was three cars piled onto each other. Birdo didn't pay attention to that. All she did was leave Yoshi tied onto the car as she went in to do the Roadblock.

Moments later, three people came out of the hut.

**Mario and Luigi, Koopa and Dry Bones, Goomba and Shy Guy: Currently tied for fourth**

"Wow Shy Guy. I don't know how, but you do awesome at these Roadblocks". Goomba congratulated his partner, but Shy Guy wasn't interested. He grabbed Goomba by his head and dragged him into a taxi that was waiting for some reason.

"Where did the taxi come from?" Goomba asked.

"I called it while throwing a sword in the air".

"What?" Before they got an answer, they were off followed by the other two teams heading for the arena square.

* * *

Moments later, the next two people came out.

**Peach and Daisy: Currently in Seventh**

**Kammy and Kamek: Currently in Eighth**

Before Kamek could reach his mother, Boo came out of invisible air and grabbed the clue from Kamek.

"Hey! Give it back!" Kamek screamed at Boo while pulling out his wand.

"Sorry. Finders keepers". Boo laughed while getting in the car with King Boo without opening the door.

"Make your way to the arena square in Sochi". Daisy read as she got in her car with Peach still in it as they left the same time as the boo's. Kamek screamed in frustration and went in to grab another clue. When he came back out, Birdo was right behind. The two teams left to catch up as fast as possible, seeing as Kammy called a cab in advance.

* * *

"Welcome to Starbucks. How can I help you?" The clerk at the front counter said. Dalton had finally got to the front of the line and was finally able to order a coffee.

"Uh, just give me a decaf and a danish please". Dalton responded, to which she gave the items to him".

"8.75". The clerk said.

"Ugh, that's all my money". Dalton complained, handing the money. He silently grumbled as he walked out the store. He didn't think it could get any worse. But when he turned the corner of a building, he figured that was wrong. Three muscular guys suddenly appeared and surrounded him.

"Where do you think your going. Give us your money and you won't have to hurt today". One of the guys said. Dalton sighed, realizing that he spent all his money on the coffee. The next thing he knew, the three were getting closer. Then, he felt a stinging pain and he blacked out.

* * *

_The arena square was a large dome with a roof on the top of it. The inside had a large room with ice on the ground. The roof still had snow on it from the earlier snowstorm. A car pulled in and the people inside got out to go to the cluebox at the entrance._

**Toad and Toadette: Currently in First**

"Detour. Curling or Pucking?" Toad read. "Either have one person push a stone on the ice while the other sweeps the ice to get the stone in the center, or shoot ten goals each past a goalie in the winter sport hockey. Well, I remember coaching this stuff, but I don't actually know how to do these sports".

"Well, I can help you with hockey". Toadette giggled, heading inside. Toad followed.

* * *

**Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: Currently in Second**

"I would have to say curling". Donkey Kong said.

"Why? Is it because you know how to do the sport while I have no idea what curling even is, but soon enough, I'll probably figure out under the circumstances that we don't get a first place finish this leg all because I don't know what sweeping is?" Diddy Kong asked in about three seconds.

"Yes".

* * *

**Toad and Toadette: Dating**

The two skated in to see two hockey sticks leaning on the wall. They each took one and went over to the designated spot. A familiar person could be seen doing the job of goalie.

**"AUGH".** Toad screamed when he saw who it was.

Toadette looked closely. "Roy Koopa?" She asked, making sure it was him.

"Yeah, it's me". Roy responded, putting on a hockey mask. "Now are you girls going to play or what?"

"Well then, let's do this". Toadette determinedly said while Toad cowered behind her.

"Yeah, I know it's humiliating. And it's one of Bowser's children none the less. But that guy terrifies me. He would scare you if he appeared under your bed one night randomly". Toad said in an after leg interview.

* * *

**Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: Uncle and Nephew**

"Ok, so basically, when I throw the stone, you want to start sweeping the ice until the stone reaches the center of the target. Got it?"

"Okie Dokie". Diddy Kong responded. Donkey Kong then threw the stone at such speed it passed over the smaller monkeys head and slammed into a wall. "Oops".

* * *

Both teams were having lots of trouble with their tasks that they didn't even see the next team come in and finish the curling task in one try.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Currently in First**

"At a boy Roy". Bowser called out to his other son. "Make sure you don't let them finish".

"No prob dad". Roy called back. This was unfortunately the distraction that allowed Toad to get his final puck in, which meant the mushrooms were done with the challenge. They grabbed their clue from Roy and opened it quickly.

"Make your way to the next pitstop, the Stalin Summer Residence".

"Papa, wasn't Stalin like a dictator of this giant country?" Bowser Jr. asked his father.

"Yeah, that means if some pathetic human can do it, a giant mutant turtle can do it too". Bowser laughed before running for the car.

* * *

It was a car race to get to the pitstop first, but if you know anything about the teams, then you know who got there first. Starlow was waiting by the mat next to what seemed to be a look alike of the dictator of the Soviet Union Joseph Stalin. The first team quickly got on the mat.

"Welcome to Sochi, Russia". The man said to the team.

"Toad and Toadette, you are team #1".

**Toad and Toadette: First Place; 11:54 **

"Yes, we did it". Toadette cheered.

"Once again, you two have proven to be the dominate team. As winners of this leg of the race, you two have one a five day cruise throughout the carribean sea".

"That's good, right?" Toad asked.

"Yes it is".

* * *

A few minutes passed before the next team arrived.

"Bowser and Bowser Jr., your team #2".

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Second Place; 11:57**

"Ugh, when will we get first?" Bowser moaned.

"Soon enough, or probably not". Starlow responded.

* * *

**Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: Uncle and Nephew**

"Ok then, I'll go as soft as I can". Donkey Kong said, gently tapping the stone, which still sent it passed Diddy Kong. But somehow, it made the center.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, grabbing the clue and making haste to the pitstop with his nephew close behind.

* * *

"Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, your team #3".

**Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: Third Place; 12:33**

"That detour got the better of us".

"Probably should have done hockey".

"Yeah. Would have been better for you guys".

* * *

Dalton slowly opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was, but he felt lots of numbness. He could tell he was laying in the snow. He looked to his side to see Starlow's coffee was next to him unspilt. But his Danish was nowhere in sight.

"Damn". He muttered, slowly getting up and grabbing his coffee and slowly making his way back to wherever the pitstop was at.

* * *

**Goomba and Shy Guy: Currently in Fourth**

"Curling, let's go". Shy Guy instantly said, grabbing Goomba and dragging him inside.

Shy Guy grabbed a broom and waited. Goomba wasn't quite sure of what to do.

"What do I do?" He asked in confusion.

"Just push it". An irritated Shy Guy responded.

"I know that, but with what, my body?"

"Don't you think it's a little obvious?"

Goomba started nudging the stone that was obviously heavier than him, but was getting nowhere.

"Ugh!" Shy Guy screamed, marching over and pushing the stone into the center himself. "There, we're done. Give us our clue!" Shy Guy roared, collecting his clue and dragging Goomba yet again to the car.

* * *

**Mario and Luigi and Koopa and Dry Bones: Currently tied for fifth**

The two teams watched the work partners leave the square as they were grabbing their clue.

"Hey, how about we make an alliance with one another. It could help us get further in the game. Not to mention we won't do anything bad to you". Koopa offered to the bros.

"I don't know. You guys did get tenth". Mario pondered.

"At least we weren't on the last departure time". Dry Bones shot back.

"Good point. Alright, let's do it. You want to try hockey?" Luigi asked.

"Sounds good to me".

* * *

"Goomba and Shy Guy, your team #4".

**Goomba and Shy Guy: Fourth Place; 2:22**

They didn't say anything. They were about to get off the mat when they saw a very cold, angry, and stressed Dalton heaving as he stormed over to Starlow.

"Here's your freakin coffee!" He screamed at Starlow. Starlow looked at the coffee and sighed. "It's too cold".

Starlow didn't get a chance to say anything else because Dalton was now stuffing the coffee into Starlow's mouth. He then looked at the work partners.

"Don't think I don't know you two cheated at the detour. Get on the bench and wait two hours NOW!" He literally screamed. The two looked at each other before getting on the bench. Shy Guy sighed.

"Two hours of waiting here. All because of me losing my temper when I lost my music. If we make it through this leg, I will have to learn to be more cooperative with my teammate". Shy Guy said while waiting out his penalty.

* * *

**Mario and Luigi, Koopa and Dry Bones: Currently on Pucking**

"Give it up Roy, you can't stop us". Mario taunted after he got his last puck in. All he needed to do was have Luigi sink two more while Dry Bones needed three.

"Why can't I do this? I thought for sure this job was meant for me". Roy complained. He grew even more frustrated when Dry Bones made another shot.

Somehow, at that exact moment, the last four teams rushed in and started working on detours. Peach and Daisy decided to do hockey, King Boo and Boo wanted to try Curling. Kammy and Kamek stayed away from the boos and went hockey while Birdo decided Yoshi would be best at hockey.

"Ok son, looks like we're the only one at curling". King Boo said to his son.

But after time, the new alliance finished their task.

"Let's a go bro". Luigi called out to his bro when he finished. Shortly after, the turtles also finished.

* * *

**Kammy and Kamek: Mother and Son**

"Time to use magic". Kamek said, holding up his wand.

"Woah, you can't do that for this task. You've got to use the sticks like normal people". Roy called out.

"Ugh, fine". Kammy moaned as she put her wand away.

* * *

The two teams arrived at the resort to see Starlow with a black eye. They didn't seem to care as they stepped onto the mat.

Koopa and Dry Bones, Mario and Luigi, because of Goomba and Shy Guy's penalty, you guys are team #4 and 5

**Koopa and Dry Bones: Fourth Place; 2:46**

**Mario and Luigi: Fifth Place; 2:47**

"Nice. So much better than last time".

* * *

**King Boo and Boo: Father and Son**

"Dad, you sure you know what to do?" Boo asked his father.

"Of course I do. I was a rival for a reason". King Boo responded, throwing the stone and allowing Boo to sweep in front of it.

It took a few trys. But soon enough, they had it in the center.

"Good job son. Now, let's go to the resort". King Boo said after reading the clue.

* * *

**Yoshi and Birdo: Dating**

"You're not going to mess up this time, are you?" Birdo asked Yoshi.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing this time".

"No you don't". Roy called out.

"Shut up". Yoshi yelled back, using his Yoshi powers to make all ten shots. Birdo then shot them and got them it while Roy was stunned. They walked over and took the clue.

"Let's go". Birdo called.

"Hurry up Peach, he's defenseless to his left.". Daisy called to the other princess.

"I'm focusing". Peach called back. She waited until Kamek swung to swing herself which caused Kamek's puck to get intersected the wrong way, but get Peach's in the goal.

"Nice".

Pretty soon, Peach had done this enough times to get the clue from Roy who had just recovered from Yoshi's moves.

"Hurry up Kamek, we're the last team".

* * *

"King Boo and Boo, your team #6".

**King Boo and Boo: Sixth; 3:27**

Dalton went over and whispered something to Starlow.

"Really?" She responded. "Stealing a clue and a cab. Good job. That's exactly what I did when I competed".

Instead of telling her off, Dalton was intrigued. "Wait, so you competed in a different race before?"

"Sure did".

Deciding it would be best to get off the mat before they came to their senses, the boos got off the mat.

* * *

The next team quickly got on the mat.

"Peach and Daisy, your team #7

**Peach and Daisy: Seventh; 3:59**

"Still need to improve". Peach mumbled.

After that, another team arrived.

"Yoshi and Birdo, you team #8".

**Yoshi and Birdo: Eighth; 4:05**

"Well, we managed through a penalty and we're still growing stronger and stronger". Yoshi cheered.

"We got eighth. That's nothing to cheer about". Birdo groaned.

* * *

Goomba and Shy Guy's heart sunk when they saw the last car pull up and the team come out. All hope was gone as their chance from winning the race had utterly disappeared.

"Goomba and Shy Guy, I can check you in now".

Their eyes went wide as they realized that it was now a foot race. The other team realized this too and charged for the pitstop. It was a close race. But one team was faster than the other.

"Goomba and Shy Guy, you are now officially team #9".

**Goomba and Shy Guy: Ninth; 4:22**

**Kammy and Kamek: Last; 4:23**

"Kammy and Kamek, that makes you officially the last team to arrive. And I'm sorry to tell you that you've been eliminated from the race".

"It was fun while it lasted, but you know, someones got to go and it was our time to do so". Kamek said disappointed in his performance.

"Even though we had magic on our side, we still lost. How is that possible? We must have done really bad thanks to those stupid ghost". Kammy grumbled after being eliminated.

After the two left, Starlow faced the camera and smiled. "And with that, Kammy and Kamek are our second team eliminated. Will Toad and Toadette continue to hold their lead? Will Goomba and Shy Guy ever catch up to the other teams? And will Dalton ever do anything right? Find out next time". The camera faded out to show the credits.

* * *

_Next time on the Amazing Race_

_Teams feel things get from cold to hot._

"Man, it's so hot out here". Bowser moaned.

"Well here, let me help you out". Luigi cheerfully replied throwing his spare bucket of boiling water at him.

"AUGH!"

_And teams strip down._

"Which bikini do you prefer, this one or this one?" Peach asked Daisy.

"They look the same". Daisy groaned.

"Wish I'd see you in a bikini". Toad mumbled under his breath.

"Maybe on a special occasion".

"Really?"

"No".

_All this and more next time._

* * *

_Well, got part 2 finished. Once again, I apologize, but at least I got everything taken care of. I'm hoping to have a full chapter up next time, but I can't be too sure. _

_This legs special guest was Roy Koopa. He helped by being the goalie in the detour pucking. I've already got a list of special guest and when they show up, so don't ask to add anybody. _

_One last thing. There's a poll on my page. Please vote on it based on what you think will happen. I already have an order set for elimination, so I don't think I'm changing that. Well, hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to see what you think off this chapter and future chapters. Stay Solid and Peace._

_P.S: The date that this chapter updated was October 20, 2013. The Sochi Olympic games have yet to happen at this time. But if you have read this fic after January of 2014, then it has already happened and there would be no reason for these guys to be doing the detour. I'm just saying it just in case._


	5. I can't see my own hand in front of me

_Well, here's the next chapter of the race. This one was much easier to write than the last two. Here we go._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or The Amazing Race, but the Double U-turn in this leg is mine._

* * *

**Mario Amazing Race Edition Chapter 3: I can't see my own hand in front of me**

_Loading save data from previous chapters_

_Spot found. Loading new chapter._

* * *

_"Previously on the Amazing Race, Mario Edition, 10 teams continued the race around the world going from China to Russia"._

_"King Boo and Boo and Kammy and Kamek had a not so friendly dispute"._

"Hey, get out!" Kammy yelled, pounding on the window.

"Make me". King Boo spat at her.

_"Shy Guy's temper caused his team to lose valuable time"._

_"Two hours of waiting here. All because I lost my temper when I lost my music". Shy Guy said while waiting out his penalty._

_"Toad and Toadette continued to keep a first place lead"._

"Yes, we did it". Toadette cheered.

_"And made an alliance with Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong giving them the second express pass"._

"Just think of it as an alliance offering".

_"Mario and Luigi and Koopa and Dry Bones made an easy alliance"._

"Good point. Alright, let's do it".

_"While Kammy and Kamek were the unlucky team"._

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've been eliminated from the race".

_"Nine teams remain. Who will be eliminated, next?"_

* * *

"This, is Sochi Russia. Home of the 2014 Winter Olympics and many other tourist sites. This, for example, is one of them. The Stalin Summer Residence. This was the communist dictator's summer home, and is also the start of the third leg, in a race around the world".

"Toad and Toadette, who were the first team to arrive at 11:54 AM, will depart first, at 11:54 PM".

_The sky was obviously dark at midnight. Snow was coming down from the sky. Two mushrooms could be seen on a mat wearing red and pink coats with black gloves. They were holding a yellow clue in their hand. When the time came, they opened it as fast as someone wearing gloves can._

**Toad and Toadette: First to depart; 11:54 PM**

"Make your way to Cairo, Egypt. Once there, make your way by camel to the Nile River".

_"Teams must now make their way 1006 kilometers to Cairo, Egypt. Once there, they must make their way by camel through the marked route to the Nile river, the main water source for the city. It is here, they will find their next clue"._

"What's a camel?" Toadette asked. Toad just shrugged. "Maybe it's like some sort of hybrid or something".

"We have yet to lose a single leg. We've been doing good, we have the express pass, and we're about four and a half hours in front of last place. This race is going really smooth so far". Toad said at the airport.

* * *

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Second to depart; 11:57 PM**

"So we're going from the north to the south papa". Bowser Jr. read.

"That's smart of you. Didn't expect you to know that".

"We were robbed of a first place finish. But trust me, I've been acting all nice and idiotic to fool everyone. Soon, this race will be ours". Bowser Jr. laughed at the airport.

* * *

**Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: Third to depart; 12:33 AM**

"Quick, finish our bananas so that we can leave". Donkey Kong said to his nephew as they started finishing their five bananas. When they finished, they got in the car.

"As long as we're in the top three, I'm happy. Heck, I'm happy with anything so long we're not last. We have an express pass and it can become a great asset to us". Diddy Kong proudly said in a pre leg interview.

* * *

**Toad and Toadette: Dating **

"Oh no". Toad said when he saw the airport was closed.

"It opens at 7 AM". Toadette read.

"Great, when we thought we had a lead, we lose it. Now, everyone else is going to catch up to us". Toad moaned.

"Let's go find a travel agency".

* * *

The two found a travel agency as quickly as they could move. They logged onto one of the computers and looked at the possible flight times to get to Cairo as fast as possible.

"They've got a flight on sandy airlines leaving at 8:00 and arriving at 10:35". Toad said while looking at the computers.

"Hey guys". Came the all too familiar voice of Bowser as he and his son walked in. "Which flight you looking at". He asked. Toadette glared at him.

"I'd recommend that you leave our personal space now before you get hurt". She snarled.

"Ha. What are you going to do?" He taunted.

Toadette preceded to pull out a picture of Peach and break it in two.

"I can not believe you just did that you big meanie. Why would you do something so cruel as to break a picture of Peach". Bowser wailed running off like a little six year old.

"Hey look, I found a flight that leaves at 7:30 and arrives at 9:55".

"Get us on that one. I don't really think that there are any other flights that leave any earlier". And so he did.

"You find anything papa?" Bowser Jr. asked his father.

"I'm looking". He muttered to himself. The problem was, he couldn't find anything that was better than the 8:00 flight. So, he shrugged and got tickets. At that very moment, the two monkeys came into the agency.

"Alright, let's find us a flight". Diddy Kong said.

The two sat down next to the mushrooms. Toadette wrote down on a sheet of paper that there was a 7:30 flight and handed it to them. They nodded and got tickets. After this, the three teams went to wait at the airport for their lead to slowly disintegrate away. However, the camera zoomed back to the computer to show a flight that was leaving at 7:15 and would arrive 9:10.

* * *

**7:00 AM**

At this point, the other teams had arrived. They had also gone to the travel agency and found a flight that they would get on.

"This alliance with Koopa and Dry Bones is really going to help us get further in this race. I mean if it wasn't for them, we probably would have missed that 7:15 flight". Mario said while waiting at the airport.

"Sure, we had our fights with the magicians. But I am thankful that they are gone. Now, we just have to focus on the race, and make sure this 7:30 flight doesn't screw us over". King Boo said while waiting at the airport.

"We've sucked so far at this race. But hopefully, now that everyone is back together, we can pull off a first place finish. If only there was a better flight than 8:00". Peach said while waiting at the airport.

"Thankfully, our punishment is now over. Now that it's out of the way, we can refocus on the race. 7:30 seemed to be our best bet, so we're going with that". Birdo said while waiting at the airport.

"I made a promise that if we stayed in, I would be more cooperative. By some miracle, we managed to do just that. Now, me and Goomba are going to be unstoppable. Just hopefully, 7:30 is the earliest we could get". Shy Guy said while waiting at the airport.

When the doors opened, the nine teams rushed in and went to get their tickets. Mario, Luigi, Koopa, and Dry Bones went to get tickets for Sandy Airlines flight 836 leaving at 7:15. Toad and Toadette, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, King Boo and Boo, Yoshi and Birdo, and Goomba and Shy Guy went to get tickets for Sunny Airlines flight 609 leaving at 7:30. Bowser, Bowser Jr., Peach, and Daisy went to Nile Airlines flight 1108 leaving at 8:00. However, there seemed to be a problem at the Sunny Airlines.

"What do you mean you can't find our tickets?" Toadette asked.

"I mean exactly what I say. We don't have your tickets". The attendant responded.

"Do you at least have our tickets?" Donkey Kong asked. The attendant checked. "Yes we do". He replied.

"Then give our tickets to them". He stated, shocking the mushrooms.

"You can't do that, that will get you eliminated".

"Hey, we have an express pass, and we can use it when we need it. We'll be fine. Just goes to show you how much you can trust us". He said.

"Wow, thanks so much. But what will you do?" Toad asked.

"We can just get on the 8:00 flight. We can easily beat Bowser and Bowser Jr. if it came down to that". Diddy Kong responded.

"Such a bold move for those two monkeys. Too bad that it's not smart to do that when we're here". Boo cackled while waiting for the flight to leave.

* * *

_"This is the first flight leaving for Cairo carrying Mario and Luigi and Koopa and Dry Bones. It's leaving at 7:15 and arriving at 9:10"._

_"This is the second flight leaving for Cairo carrying Toad and Toadette, King Boo and Boo, Yoshi and Birdo, and Goomba and Shy Guy. It's leaving at 7:30 and arriving at 9:55"._

_"This is the final flight leaving for Cairo carrying Bowser and Bowser Jr., Peach and Daisy, and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. It's leaving at 8:00 and arriving at 10:35"._

* * *

_The sunny sky of Cairo was hot to say the very least. Camels were seen at the airport as rentals to get to the actual city. A marked path could also be seen along the way. A certain plane touched down at a certain time which contain four certain people._

**Mario and Luigi, Koopa and Dry Bones: Currently tied for First**

"Look, there's something over there". Luigi called out, pointing at the camels. Being from a different world, they had no idea what it was.

"Looks like some sort of animal or something". Dry Bones said.

"Free camel rentals, take it and come back". A guy said next to the camels. Koopa slapped his forehead.

"That's what we have to ride. We have to ride that stupid animal". Koopa groaned. The other's sighed and got on one of them.

"Does this thing even move?" Mario complained. The camel responded by moving very slowly. Way too slow for anyone on a race's likes. Everyone groaned. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

**Toad and Toadette, King Boo and Boo, Yoshi and Birdo, Goomba and Shy Guy: Currently tied for Third**

"Hey dad, isn't that Luigi out in the distance?" Boo asked his father who was trying to avoid the glare of the sun by putting on a hat. It was indeed the younger bro as well as the other teams on flight one moving as slow as camels.

"It looks just like that". King Boo said to himself. He then looked and saw the camels. "Come on son. We give chase". He said, trying to sound heroic, but instead came out a raspy voice that sounded like someone had eaten too many sour tarts. The others shrugged and followed.

* * *

**Bowser and Bowser Jr., Peach and Daisy, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: Currently tied for seventh**

"Look Peach, the other teams got ahead of us". Daisy called out pointing at all the other teams who were moving as slow as camels.

"Looks like it. Well then, let's follow on this camel that was conveniently placed next to three others". The three teams got on their camels and started chase that was moving way too slow.

* * *

Starlow and Dalton were silently waiting at the pitstop for the teams to arrive. Since the coffee incident, neither of the two were talking to each other. Dalton decided to break the silence.

"Look, I'm sorry for getting all crazy on you and such. I felt so bad, I went and got something for you". He smiled, holding out a box. Starlow pondered.

"It's probably a trap. Well, guess I better open it to prove him right". She said to herself as she opened the box. Dalton then proceeded to stuff her into the box and duck tape the lid shut. He then started laughing like a maniac and went to find the perfect spot.

Much later, he had found that perfect spot and dumped Starlow's box down and released the duck tape. He threw the note that he had written down and used his cloud to climb as high as possible. Starlow broke free and looked around.

The area was complete desert. All you can see was sand, sand, and a sand dune. Starlow looked to see a note on the ground. She picked it up and read it.

_"'Dear Starlow. After what happened in Russia, I decided to throw you into the desert and leave you to die. But don't worry, I will resume place of host and find a friend of mine to take role of cameraman. Anyway, goodbye forever. Dalton._

_P.S. Be sure to bury yourself in the sand when you die. I don't want people to have to see your disgusting body so they should find you in about fifty years'._

"Well then, guess I should find some sort of civilization". Starlow said to herself as she started making her way across the long and treacherous desert. Dalton then took off the opposite way toward civilization to find the perfect camera man.

* * *

_The Nile river was moving south with ships sailing across it. People were at the edges of it trying to get some sort of water supply for themselves and their families. Others were using the water for the soil for their farming. Two camels were stopped and four people came over._

**Mario and Luigi, Koopa and Dry Bones: Currently tied for First**

"Detour. Packing in or Shipping out?" Koopa read.

_Because the legs recordings were already done, Starlow's voice could still be heard while giving an introduction of the clue._

_"This detour allows teams to choose two task. In Packing in, teams must go over to the harbor of the Nile and collect three heavy crates. They may come back if necessary. Once then, teams must deliver the crates to a nearby city and give them to the correct addresses. After that, they must deliver buckets of water to the elders of the city. Once then, they will receive the next clue. _

_In Shipping out, teams must set sail on a boat across the Nile holding shipping supplies. They must deliver south to the neighboring town of Cairo. The must use a map and compass to avoid taking a longer route. Once teams successfully land at the harbor, the ship master will hand over their next clue"._

"I think packing in would be easier for us to do". Mario said to the turtles. They both agreed.

"AUGH! A MUMMY". Some random women screamed while pointing at Dry Bones.

"Looks like we're doing shipping out". Dry Bones muttered grabbing Koopa by his shell and dragging him away.

* * *

"Alright, so what your supposed to do is find the teams and record what they do". Dalton explained to the new cameraman that he picked out from a different dimension.

"I know what a cameraman is. I know what I'm supposed to do". The man wearing a green tunic and a green hat responded.

"Well do you know where they are?" Dalton asked.

"Yes, I just read the clue and look at the security cameras you put across the world. No big deal".

"Well then get to work. And when everyone checks in, you can have a twelve hour break".

"Thanks". He muttered sarcastically. He walked away while muttering to himself. "Well, you didn't ask for this job, but you've got to do it. Alright Samusaran, lets go".

* * *

**Mario and Luigi: Brothers**

"So heavy". Luigi said through gritted teeth as he picked up the first crate and started taking short quick steps. Mario easily picked up his and walked right past. He looked over at the turtles who were getting information as to drive a ship across a river infested with crocs. A boy who was just seen as the cameraman ran up and held the camera at them.

"Is there something we can do for you?" Mario asked.

"Yes, you can keep racing. I've got a job to do and that's watch you guys race around the world with other teams competing for one million coins".

Mario looked closely. "Toon Link?" He asked.

"No, that's how people see me though. My real name is Samusaran".

"Ok, well, we need to go. Lots of better things to do then talk to a cameraman". Luigi said wanting to put the crate down. With that, the two left, and Samusaran went to find another team.

* * *

**Koopa and Dry Bones: Cousins**

"Ready to set sail?" Koopa asked his partner. Dry Bones sighed.

"Of course I'm ready. If I wasn't, I would be eliminated with you".

"Oh, well lets start moving then". The ship then started to move across the Nile downstream.

* * *

**Yoshi and Birdo, King Boo and Boo, Goomba and Shy Guy, Toad and Toadette: Currently tied for Third**

"Lets go packing in. I'm great with moving stuff". Yoshi proudly said.

"Yeah, but are you as good as those two?" Birdo asked referring to the work partners who were still reading the clue.

"Obviously. Now let's go".

"Let's do packing in. I think we can beat Yoshi". Toad said as the two left.

"If they're doing packing in, then we're doing shipping out". King Boo said finding a boat to steer.

"Look Shy Guy, a fast forward".

"What is that?" He asked.

"Don't know, let's read and find out".

_"A fast forward is a task that only one team can complete. It allows them to skip all task and go directly to the pitstop. However, they can only use one fast forward, so they must decide when it is best to use it. For this fast forward, teams must make their way to the tomb of Khufu and search the tomb to find the clue. However, it is pitch black and can easily lead to dead ends if they are not careful. The only source to make sure they don't get lost is a single strand of string that can stretch up to 200 feet long. They will know when they found the right path because the string will run out as soon as they find the burial sight. Once they get the clue, they may proceed to the pitstop of this leg of the race"._

"You want to do it?" Goomba asked his partner.

"Let's". Shy Guy responded, determination in his voice.

* * *

**King Boo and Boo: Father and Son**

"Ok then, you want to drive a ship? Well, you got to know a few stuff first. See this here steering wheel?" The ship owner asked the boos putting his hand on the steering wheel. "This lets you turn the ship. Have a good voyage". And with that, he left.

"That was it?" Boo asked in confusion.

"Appears so". King Boo said grabbing the steering wheel and moving out of port into the vast river.

* * *

**Yoshi and Birdo**

"Ugh, this is so heavy". Yoshi complained as he struggled to pick up a single box while Toad, Toadette, and Birdo showed no sign of trouble picking up a single box.

"Just pick it up you wimp". Birdo replied.

* * *

_The Khufu ruins was a passageway into the sand. Then it was pitch black down below the temple. A strand of string was seen on a desk next to the entrance. Two people suddenly appeared and took the string to go into the passage_

**Goomba and Shy Guy: Business Partners**

"Ok, so we have to go in this tomb and find the clue somewhere in here?" Goomba asked.

"Yes". Shy Guy said as they went to the entrance. As they went in, it got darker and darker until they couldn't see anything.

"It was so dark in there, I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face". Goomba stopped to realize what he just said and sighed. "I wish I had hands".

"So we just lay the string down and walk until it runs out?" Goomba asked.

"It would appear so". Shy Guy said doing just that and started to move. They walked for a little while until they hit a wall.

"Uh, can we turn anywhere?" Goomba worriedly said.

"Yeah, I found a path over here". Shy Guy's voice called out, but Goomba couldn't see him.

"Where are you saying that at?"

* * *

**Bowser and Bowser Jr., Peach and Daisy, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: Currently tied for Last**

"Detour". Bowser read. He decided quickly. "I'm strong. Let's do packing in".

"We will too". Donkey Kong replied.

"We are going to do shipping in". Daisy said grabbing Peach and dragging her into a ship to learn how to steer it.

* * *

Everyone was now at the detour. Well, one person wasn't. Once person was trying to find some sort of civilization. As she floated, she grew the ever needing thirst for water. She saw a cactus and remembered that they held water. So she went over and started sucking at the cactus which caused a spike to get caught in the inside of her mouth. She then proceeded to scream in pain and run around like a maniac until she collapsed from heat exhaustion. That person, was Starlow.

* * *

**Mario and Luigi: Brothers**

"Ok bro, that's the last crate". Luigi sighed with relief as they finished putting them down.

"Now let's go get some water for the elders". Mario said, also with relief. That relief turned to desperation as they saw Bowser and Bowser Jr. coming in with three crates. They set them down and rushed for water. The bros were dumbstruck for only a moment before they rushed off after.

* * *

**Yoshi and Birdo: Dating**

"Ok, one more". Yoshi sighed as he went back along with Birdo following Toad and Toadette and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong who had already passed them. Slowly, the duo were falling behind, but were not ready to throw in the towel just yet, despite Yoshi's terrible carrying skills.

* * *

**Goomba and Shy Guy: Business Partners**

"We're out of string". Shy Guy said to Goomba.

"Well then, we must have taken a wrong turn somewhere". Goomba sighed, remembering that they would need exactly the right amount.

"Let's find a different path then".

* * *

**Koopa and Dry Bones: Cousins**

"We're here". Dry Bones said when they touched land. The two went outside to meet the shipmaster who was holding a clue.

"Yes, thank you very much". Koopa politely said as he took the clue and opened it. "Make your way to the Sphinx".

_"Teams must now make their way by foot to the Sphinx. From either city that teams may be in from the detour, it is the same distance pretty much. Once there, teams will receive their next clue"._

"Warning. Double U-turn ahead".

_"This is the first of two Double U-turns in this season. A Double U-turn gives a team a chance to force another team to perform the other Detour option they did not originally do. But just because one team is U-turned doesn't mean that they can still use the U-turn. Teams may only use this once however. And in this case, the U-turns are blind, so teams do not have to put a picture of themselves up and they can keep their identity a secret"._

"That doesn't sound good. We got to move before we're in the bad spot".

* * *

**Mario and Luigi, Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Currently tied for Second**

After making it back, the two teams quickly made their way to the elders to deliver their water buckets. When the bros made it back, they realized they had an extra bucket that they didn't even need. Bowser looked at the sun and groaned.

"Ugh, it's so hot out here". He complained.

"Here, let me help you". Luigi cheerfully said throwing their extra bucket of boiling water at him while Bowser Jr. handed over their buckets.

**"AUGHHHHHH!"** He screamed running around trying to find something to cool him down.

"Come on bro, to the Sphinx. We've got to U-turn them". Mario called to Luigi

"Papa, their getting away with hopes of using the U-turn on us". Bowser Jr. called.

"Don't know what a U-turn is, but the way your saying it makes me feel like it's a bad thing. Come on, let's go". Bowser said ignoring the burning pain and blindness and started running in the direction he assumed was right.

* * *

**Goomba and Shy Guy: Business Partners**

The two had to keep repeatedly talking to make sure the other didn't get lost. They were hoping that this time, they were going down the right path. But they weren't sure if it was right or not. All they could do was keep guessing.

"Remind me never to go into a tomb in Egypt ever again". Shy Guy stated in a post leg interview.

* * *

**Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: Uncle and Nephew**

"Last crate Diddy, you got this". Donkey Kong encouraged his nephew who was pushing the last crate as fast as his little arms and legs could move him. Donkey Kong was trying to get Diddy Kong to use his muscles during the race and this was no exception. Pretty soon, he got it in the spot and they celebrated with a banana and leaving to get water from the Nile. Soon after, Toad and Toadette came through with their last crate followed closely by Yoshi and Birdo who also had their last crate. The mushrooms were really shocked to see that the monkeys had actually made up about half an hour and had passed them. But instead of being annoyed, they were happy that the two would probably stay in for another leg.

* * *

**King Boo and Boo: Father and Son**

"Finally". Boo sighed when they arrived. They grabbed their clue and left.

* * *

**Peach and Daisy: Princesses**

"How much longer?" Peach asked Daisy who was reading the map.

"I don't know. Where are we?"

"Let's see. We're next to the hungry hobo and the irrigation system".

"Ok, we took a wrong turn".

"What!?"

"Don't worry, we'll still get there, it'll just take longer". Daisy responded. Peach groaned.

* * *

_The Sphinx was the shape of a lion god. It was the burial sight of the name of a certain Egyptian god. Underneath was an electrical box with pictures sort of like an IPad. Two people arrived at the scene._

**Koopa and Dry Bones: Cousins**

"There it is". Dry Bones called to Koopa.

"It hasn't been used yet, so we're good".

"Well then let's not use it".

"How come?"

"Koopa, are you an idiot? There's another one for later that we can use later". Dry Bones responded.

"Well then, we shouldn't use it, especially if we're in front of everyone". Koopa replied as he took the clue and read it. "Make your way to the Giza Pyramid".

_"Teams must now continue their way by foot to the Giza Pyramid. Once there, they will find their next clue"._

* * *

**Goomba and Shy Guy: Business Partners**

"You still here Goomba?" Shy Guy asked his partner.

"Yeah, you?" Goomba responded.

"That's stupid of you to say. I mean, I just asked if you were here, why are you asking if I'm here?"

"Sorry".

The two continued to walk still talking among each other until they ran out of string.

"Oh come on". Goomba screamed. Shy Guy however saw something.

"Goomba, we did it. We found the clue". He cheered.

"We did?"

"Yeah, I'm grabbing it right now".

"Then let's head out to read it". Goomba said as the duo followed their string trail back to the entrance.

* * *

The next two teams quickly arrived at the Sphinx. Both teams were trying to U-turn the other team. One got there a few seconds before hand.

"We choose to U-turn Bowser and Bowser Jr.". Mario exclaimed putting up the picture of the father and son on the electrical sign. The other two groaned.

"Turn around son". Bowser said, but not before going back and putting a team's picture on the other spot.

"Who'd you put up papa?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Oh you'll see soon enough". Bowser laughed as the two left in a haste.

* * *

The business partners rushed out of the tomb and breathed a sigh of relief when they saw light. They opened their clue to see where the pitstop would be at.

"Make your way to the tomb of King Tut".

_"Having completed this legs fast forward, Goomba and Shy Guy can now skip all task and go directly to the pitstop. King Tut's tomb. At least the entrance part of it. _

"Let's hurry. First Place, here we come".

* * *

**Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, Toad and Toadette, Yoshi and Birdo: Currently tied for Sixth**

The last three teams at the packing in detour had just finished delivering their buckets and took their next clue.

"Make your way to the Sphinx". Diddy, Toad, and Birdo all read. They made even quicker haste when they realized that there was a Double U-turn up ahead.

* * *

**King Boo and Boo: Currently in Fourth**

"Dad, both spots have been taken".

"Phew, it's not us". King Boo breathed a sigh of relief, then looked to see who it was. "Eh, those teams were too strong anyway. They needed to be stopped at some point".

"We have to go to the Giza dad". Boo responded.

"Then let's go".

* * *

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Father and Son**

"And this let's you steer the ship".

"I know how to steer a ship. I use them for air support all the time". Bowser said to the man. He was confused at this, but shrugged and let him do his thing.

"Alright son, next stop, wherever this ship needs to go".

* * *

**Peach and Daisy: Currently in Eighth**

"Finally, we made it". Daisy sighed as the ship pulled up.

"Thanks". Peach said to the shipmaster as she got the clue. The two read it and took to the desert as fast as princesses.

* * *

_The Giza Pyramid stood large and proud. It was a beautiful sight to see. Except that right behind it was a large construction zone of whatever they were making behind the Giza. A team quickly arrived and opened the clue._

**Koopa and Dry Bones: Currently in Second**

"Roadblock, who's a good model?" The clue read.

_"This roadblock requires one team member to be a model and have their body and head turned into a work of art._

_In this challenge, one team member will pose to get themselves drawn by none other than the other team member. Then, they must turn to their workers to make a ten foot high model of the pyramid. They will make it exactly as the picture is drawn. Once then, the architecture master will see if the picture, pyramid, and model all match the same. If they don't, they will have to start from the beginning. If they do, they will receive their next clue"._

"There is no way that I'm a model in any way". Dry Bones said looking down at himself.

"Then it's my turn". Koopa exclaimed reading the rest of the clue. "Ha! You have to draw a picture of me!"

"What?"

"Apparently, the roadblock is rigged so that the person who doesn't do it has to do the most amount of work". Dry Bones muttered in an after leg interview".

* * *

Dalton and Samusaran were waiting next to the mat waiting for a team to arrive.

"Why am I here and not recording anyone?" Samusaran asked.

"Because I couldn't find anyone that would work for the guest next to me". Dalton responded.

"How about a look alike of King Ramses?"

"Shut up, a teams arriving".

It was true. A team rushed onto the mat and sighed with relief.

"Welcome to Egypt". Samusaran greeted.

"Thanks".

"Goomba and Shy Guy. You're team #1".

**Goomba and Shy Guy: First Place; 2:13 PM**

"Yes". Goomba weakly cheered.

"And, I have some good news. As the winners of this leg of the race, you two have won five thousand dollars each".

That seemed to get their energy up as they started cheering like maniacs.

"With five thousand dollars, I can get Bowser to do that embarrassing thing I've always wanted him to do". Goomba laughed.

"With five thousand dollars, I can spend all of it on magic lessons from Kamek". Shy Guy cheered.

"So where's Starlow?" Shy Guy asked looking around.

"She's not here". Dalton grinned. "And to make sure she stays away, this is your next clue".

Silence. Then more silence. Then Shy Guy took the clue and walked away with Goomba behind.

* * *

**Yoshi and Birdo, Toad and Toadette, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: Currently tied for fifth**

"There's the U-turn. And both spots are filled". Yoshi exclaimed, running ahead to see who it was. He stopped when he realized it.

"It's not us Birdo, but it's one of them, we have to go because we aren't last anymore".

"Then lets go to the Giza pyramid". Birdo said running off with the clue and with Yoshi right behind. When the other two teams arrived, they stopped.

"Oh no!" Diddy Kong screamed.

"Why couldn't it be someone else?" Toad moaned.

"Why are you saying that, we're the one who got U-turned". Donkey Kong said to Toad.

"I'm so sorry, it had to be Bowser and Bowser Jr.". Toadette told them.

"If anything, it was King Boo and Boo, they were pretty ticked off at us for giving you our tickets". Donkey Kong replied.

"Well, good luck you two". Toad said as the mushrooms left to the Giza".

"This sucks so bad, we have to go back and do the other detour. We're so screwed". Diddy Kong said in an after leg interview.

* * *

**Koopa and Dry Bones: Cousins**

"Ok Dry Bones, start drawing". Koopa told him standing in a pose that made him feel like he was showing off his muscles that he didn't have. Dry Bones fought the urge to laugh and started drawing".

"I'm not the drawing type of person. In fact, I've hardly ever picked up a pencil in my entire afterlife. This may be a real challenge". Dry Bones said in an after leg interview.

_To be continued_

* * *

_Next week on the Amazing Race._

_A shocking elimination takes place for one team._

"This leg is not yet over, but because you are the last team here, you have been eliminated from the race". Dalton said, stunning both of them.

_And a new course of action is done._

"I think it's time that we start showing our bad side a little bit more". King Boo laughed to Boo, who laughed just the same.

"Ugh, why would they do that". Peach complained after they left. "They said they would stay".

"Let go of me. Or you have no idea what I'm going to do to you". Yoshi said as he was about to be thrown aside.

_All this and more next time._

* * *

_And that ends that. So I got this leg finished for now. Just to give you guys a heads up, you don't know if the boos said they would use their bad side before or after the elimination in Egypt, so you have no idea if they are eliminated still. And I did not prepare the continuing leg because the actual race did it. I did it because of my plans already having that. _

_My original plan was to end right after Goomba and Shy Guy left, but then I remembered you guys still don't know who got U-turned by Bowser and his son yet, so I took care of that for suspense. Then I gave you an idea of what to expect for the Roadblock so that you would know what it would be about._

_This chapters special guest is Samusaran from the profile person Samusaran101, who had been a fan of my fic since the beginning. Samusaran, in case you didn't realize it, I dressed your character like your profile picture (which is Toon Link for those who don't know). You will be the cameraman until Starlow returns to the set. Then you will be someone else. But for now, give me ideas of what your character is like, if he's cheering for anyone in particular, and what he really feels about Dalton, especially when he finds out about Starlow. _

_Well, that's all for now, so Stay Solid and I will see you next week._


End file.
